Captain America: Rebirth of the dream
by RECKLESS SOLDIER-MS
Summary: SOAspinoff:In a world struggling to rebuild Steve Rogers is still trapped in time. A hesitant successor struggles to fight both the Red Skull and a vigilante hunting without mercy. Is the shield relevant? Alls he knows is that Captain America is needed!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own Marvel or Captain America

Hey guys, I'm back with the first chapter of a spinoff to my "The Hunt" story. As part of my Struggle of the Apprentice series the Marvel Universe has been changed. Avengers Initiative character Michael Van Patrick is Captain America, but with Steve Rogers lost in time, he and his allies race against the Red Skull and a ticking clock to bring the "reaL" Cap back.

But inbetween this is the chaos of Deathblade's hunt for criminals, using resurrected heroes as his allies, including old heroes and men that have tried to be Cap before. Featuring characters from the Forties era and other classic heroes, Cap relives parts of his life while his allies fight to bring him back so he can prove the value of Captain America again.

_Italics are Steve's experience through time, enjoy!_

* * *

><p><span>Captain America: Rebirth of the Dream<span>

Chapter 1: Two Eras

**Nick Fury**

There comes a time when some kids want to be super heroes. Even back in 1912 some kids would look at an old comic book and dream of being a hero. In my case it was a war hero, I'd look at the old recruitment posters and see an image of glorified war. But when I actually got to live that dream, it turned out to be a nightmare I can't escape from. World War Two was one of humanities worst moments and despite how films and comics portray it the experience was far from glamorous. We all developed a pretty dry humour, the amount of times Dugan would shake a stiff man's hand got old but we did laugh at first. A stiff hand is basically what can happen when a body is left in a particular shape. Right now I'm looking at a stiff hand, a body from the latest Hydra and AIM alliance raid. You've probably read that Hydra and Aim recently joined forces to take advantage of how messed up the world is right now. Well this is what brings me back to heroes. Some people dream of being Captain America, one kid got to live that dream.

"If you want to stay alive Van Patrick you listen to me," James "Bucky" Barnes said as he looked at the latest man to hold the shield.

Right now my Warriors and I are in an old S.H.I.E.L.D. safe house with Bucky. Barnes used to be Captain America, but during the invasion he did things that he felt the idea of the Captain shouldn't represent. So he gave the shield to a younger kid, his names Michael Van Patrick.

"Good, watch your surroundings but keep your shield high, don't just rely on your eyes," Bucky seemed to suit the mentor role, hell even if I still thought of him as a kid.

I watch this younger Captain America fight and it kind of reminds me of what Steve later became. Steve Rogers was the first Captain America, but he wasn't just a symbol, he was a soldier. As I watch Van Patrick smash aside Hydra agents with his shield I remember a different technique Steve used to do.

_Shield, smashing through bones, blood staining my face. There are explosions all around me, where am I?_

His moves are sluggish; he doesn't have as much training as Steve. But the kids got potential; potential that ain't being reached working on an organic food farm. He lived with his father before joining the Iniative. But during a training exercise he was killed. In a sense I could say he was resurrected when he was cloned but there are probably people who'd disagree with me. The point still stands, Michael Van Patrick is Captain America and right now he's kicking ass. He blocks a hail of bullets just like Steve would. But he does something different he doesn't throw the shield. Instead he runs and dives head first into the crowd of Aim and Hydra agents. He's not as strong as Steve but damn he's fast. With each swing of his arm he cracks a skull or shatters an Aim troopers helmet. Then he reaches into his utility belt and throws a series of smoke bombs. As I expect the Aim grunts fire mindlessly into the smoke. But Michael ran around the smoke and dived into the guards, knocking them down like dominoes. He doesn't weigh as much as Steve but the advantage of his speed is that he gains more momentum for his jumping strikes.

"Wow, I say we give him an offer before the Avengers do," I hear Daisy say behind me.

Quake's right, he's good enough to be an Avenger. But I know for a fact that he still needs more work. Plus with the latest bomb Agent Carter dropped I can tell that the kid's confidence has been affected. Alex gasps as agents pop up behind Michael. But he crouches, blocking the storm of bullets. He then rolls another grenade at the agents. The concussive explosions knocks them back and Michael turns his attention to the Supreme Hydra leading the operation.

"HAIL HYDRA! CUT OFF A LIMB ANOTHER TAKES ITS PLACE!" The Hydra dog yells like a man possessed.

That's one thing Mike's just starting to learn. Hydra agents are a mixture of religious fanatics, brainwashed grunts and down right insane. He's starting to learn that the Hydra agents would die for their organisation without a second's hesitation.

_Bucky dives to the floor, gunning down several Hydra Agents. His gun clicks, out of ammo. Another Hydra agent runs towards us, he's got a grenade in his hand. A suicide attack, but wait, I remember this perfectly._

Michael throws another concussive grenade, knocking the Supreme Hydra before he could even put his thumb on the trigger. The kid doesn't even try to throw his shield; I suppose that's another difference between him and Cap.

* * *

><p><strong>Bucky<strong>

He's good, not great, not perfect but good. Michael Van Patrick has just enough fire to survive like I did. His technique seems flawless though; he doesn't leave him self too open, at least no opening an opponent could take advantage of. He swings the shield like Cap did, enough force to break someone's neck but he holds back. That's good; I gave Michael Van Patrick the mantle because the younger generation needed a symbol to believe in. But I've read the recent polls; even kids are starting to lose faith in their heroes. The people are starting to lose their connection with the symbol.

"All right Cap, return to the base now," I order the kid around like he's a soldier, and he's obedient enough.

The boy's smart enough to listen to me because I've got the experience. But he took certain risks that Steve never took. Steve wore a cowl with a built in helmet. Michael wears a cowl with slits to reveal his hair, which isn't regulation length. That and he relies on technology more, something Cap didn't often do. He's got skill, just not as much as Steve had…has. Michael opens the nearest door and reappears at the base. Its Hank Pym's invention, that Infinite Avengers mansion. He implanted a device in Michael's hand that would allow him to access the Infinite mansion and go through any door on the planet. It's a good method of travel but its available to only a few.

"Great job out there man."

"Yeah, couldn't have done it any better ourselves."

Fury's team, his "kids" all gather around Michael. I see the look in Fury's eye, its one I share. We're both reminded of a better day.

_Bucky's smiling; we've grabbed victory out of certain defeat. Fury grins as he lights a cigar, Dugan and the other Howling Commandoes gather around me. My back actually starts aching from the amount of times they pat it._

_"Great job Cap," Dugan says._

_"Couldn't have done it better ourselves soldier," Fury salutes, offering me a cigar._

_I didn't accept it then, and I don't accept it now._

Fury and his kids soon leave; they're getting ready to hit a Hydra base. Viper has apparently been found there, despite reports of her being killed during the invasion. I get a call from Hank Pym, but I ignore it and turn to Michael. He pulls off the cowl, placing his shield onto the table.

"There was one better way to end that fight, without wasting your grenade supply," I go into lecture mode, like any good drill sergeant.

"Yeah I know, listen Bucky I'm not in the mood for a lecture right now," He says dismissively.

He knows that this life isn't a game, despite the times we smile during a fight we know not to take risks. Michael walks over to the computer, picking up the phone to talk to Hank Pym. I already know what the calls about. Tony invited Michael up to the tower in order to talk about their latest plans. Siegfried Wallace, a hero a few years younger than Michael is getting a team of heroes together. Fury told me that they attacked a Hydra base before his warriors did. The old Colonel doesn't like getting his plans changed; he hates it when people get in his way. But I've seen the way Sieg fights in comparison to how he used to. Before he fought more like that Aeon guy, now he fights like an assassin.

"I'm going out Bucky, we can probably have this talk when we get back," Michael says as he puts on his cowl.

He leaves as quickly as he always does, delaying an inevitable conversation. Natasha is with Sharon, tying up loose ends while Sam's checking the prison. We can't leave anything to chance; otherwise we could lose him forever. My job is to prepare Michael; it's not an easy job really. Before he was a nameless former Initiative recruit. Giving him the shield gave him a shot at something. It may have been someone else's name, but it was a name he used well. But I'm always wondering, what does Captain America mean in this new world era? Is the symbol important any more? Alls I know is one thing, Steve Rogers is lost and we're going to find him. My attention turns to the TV and the image causes me to gasp. The President tried to lead a parade into New York City. He was trying to show the people that there was nothing to fear. But what the people find is something that causes me to shake. Norman Osborn was the most wanted man in America. Now he's a symbol of what's to come.

"Let the punishment fit the crime," I unwittingly whisper the words, because I know it applies to me too.

Norman Osborn was murdered and pinned against Times Square. He's just the beginning. Once a long time ago I went by the name Winter Soldier, and I still haven't been punished yet. Its quite funny actually cause I was planning to turn myself into the authorities once Steve got back.

_I see the tears in his eyes. The moment I've prayed for looks nothing like how I dreamt it. His hands, even his cybernetic one shakes as he looks at me. I see the boy he once was, not the man the Soviet's had brainwashed._

_"No…you should've just…" He trembles overcome by the pent up guilt._

_He was turned into a cold weapon, but I used the cosmic cube to change him back. For a moment it's a decision I begin to regret. My hands are still on the cube, I could stop what's about to happen right?_

_"You should've killed me," Buck Barnes whispers before he lunges towards the cube._

It seems plans have changed. I hear the S.H.I.E.L.D. port activate Fury must be back. But wait…normally I'm hearing the youngsters talking about the mission. Fury's team is good, I know better than to dismiss it as the silence of a mission gone wrong. I immediately grab the pistol on the table. Swinging around I level the gun on the intruder. She's a red head, with freckles to match. Her red costumes practically hugging her chest. But I immediately know who she is from her sadistic smile. But she isn't alone.

"Surprise!" I hear her friends hissing behind me.

Swinging my arm, I crack one of the intruder's skulls. That'll slow them down, but the woman's already drawing her gun. I turn to fire mine, but a weight hits my back. Two men tackle me to the ground, knocking down chairs and display cases for costume. I elbow one of them with my cybernetic arm, feeling his teeth shatter. Flipping to my feet, I use the arm to block the taser wires she launches at me. My gun broke in the fall, but I can still choke this bitch to death. This is a woman even Steve wouldn't mind hitting. I pull my arm back, ready to strike. Suddenly I stumble, falling to the ground. I look at what tripped me and feel the constriction around my legs. A snake of some kind has wrapped itself firmly around my legs. There's not much time I need to act fast. Drawing my knife I throw the blade towards the intruder. She mumbles like a child in a tantrum, the blade cut her arm.

"Hold him up!"

I'm lifted off the floor by two familiar faces. Ones dressed in a costume consisting of different shades of purple**. **The other's stronger, wearing an orange vest and green mask. They're Eel and Viper, members of the Serpent Squad. The snake like man who snuck up on me must have been Cobra, and the snake must belong to Anaconda or Princess Python, whichever one's still alive.

"You cut me bastard, that means I get to have some fun with you before we leave," She still has that sadistic grin on her face, god I hate her.

Her name is Sin, the Red Skulls daughter. The Guys on Fury's team like Hellfire and Stonewall call her "Hot". They changed their tone when I told them about the hundreds of bodies she's piled up. She rips my shirt off and her hand begins to glow. The Skull or Zola must have empowered her with some serum. She takes pleasure in hurting me, but I don't give her the satisfaction of a scream. I'm not giving up and I know Steve wont either. I struggle against them and grit my teeth together. My efforts make the pain worse, but no matter what I don't scream.

_They dunk my head under the water. My struggling makes it worse, but I'm not going to give up. When they pull me out of the water I finally get a good look at them. They call themselves the Dawn clan, a group of ninjas that utilise magic and technology to do business. They want S.H.I.E.L.D. access codes from me; codes that will access a database on under cover operatives. I see dead bodies on the floor; they're other agents that had been given the cold. One of the ninjas brings a tazer towards my wet face. I clench my teeth and take the pain, never give up, no matter what never give up. But I've taken this pain before and it gets easier every time._

* * *

><p>Michael Van Patrick sat in Tony Stark's office, slightly nervous about this encounter. Before the Civil War Tony Stark had been one of Steve Rogers's closest friends. Now he had obviously called Michael here not for this meeting with Sieg, but to judge for himself whether he was a worthy successor to the shield.<p>

"So Mike, I can call you Mike right? How's the shield?" Tony asked, swinging his feet onto his desk.

"Honestly sir, its heavy, but its worth carrying," Michael said.

"A lot of people would disagree with you, hell a large majority of America would say that the idea of Captain America isn't necessary anymore," Tony explained.

"What do you mean sir?" Michael asked.

"I thought you'd ask, you've been on so many missions lately you haven't seen the news…I recorded it for you," Tony lacked a grin as he turned on his DVD player.

Michael looked at the screen; CNN was running a special on "The relevance of the shield". He had heard that lately a lot of talk shows had been debating the need for super heroes. As part of the show, Henry Gyrich, Jonah Jameson and Miriam Sharpe, all three of them active speakers in the super human debate were bought in to speak their views.

"Mr Jameson, you have been a speaker on this issue before, but we seldom hear your view on Captain America, tell us Mr Jameson, what's your view on the new shield bearer?" The newscaster asked.

"Simply put Jim he's an unknown, I mean most of the people don't even know who this guy is, why has he started wielding the shield?" Jameson asked.

"It's a question everyone asks Jameson, but over to you Miss Sharpe, I understand your foundation Damien's Gift has been very active in the fight to keep the Super human registration act going. What's your view on this new Captain America as well as its relevance on American society today?"

"Captain America, or rather Steve Rogers claimed that he was a Patriot and yet he did exactly the opposite of a patriot, opposing our government, disobeying orders from elected officials or generals that had earned their command. I do feel that his loss was a tragic blow to American Morale, but what more did he really do for us? Did he support our troops in Iraq? Did he do anything when the New Warriors were running their TV show? I'm beginning to doubt whether we really need a Captain America or any kind of super hero. Our focus should be on senators and presidents that are willing to change this country for the better, not thugs who have only been good for hitting people or blowing up towns."

Sharpe's statement came as no surprise. She had been very active lately in condemning super heroes. When it came time for Gyrich to speak, the program was interrupted by the events that happened in Time square.

"This whole thing with Osborn is a big deal, but there's the matter of what Sharon Carter says, that she knows how to bring Steve back. Now I don't know what he'll think of all this, I don't know whether he'll have a plan for it, but what I do know is that when he comes back…"

"There's a good chance he'll ask for the shield back," Michael finished Tony's speech before he could.

"Would you give it back?" Tony asked.

"Like I said, its heavy," Michael sighed.

"Fun while it lasted right?"

Michael smiled as he got off the chair. His eyes suddenly widened, causing Tony to turn to the window. Floating in front of the window was one of Steve Rogers's old partners. Sam Wilson, AKA Falcon tapped his finger against the window and pointed to the roof. Before Tony could react, Michael ran straight out of his office. He stormed up the stairs towards the roof, astonishingly getting there before Falcon did.

"What happened?" Michael asked.

"Something bad, we need you at Bucky's safe house and quick," Falcon said.

He felt his heart pounding as Falcon flew him back towards the safe house. As soon as they landed, Michael rushed into the hairdressers, sat on the chair and took it down towards the basement level. Falcon flew inside after him, watching as the young man ran to the computer. He stopped, seeing Sharon Carter and the Black Widow already there. Natasha had a rare look of concern on her face, while Sharon held regret in her eyes.

"Where's Bucky?" Michael asked.

The women remained silent as Michael walked around the computer. He widened his eyes, seeing the blood stains across the floor. Placed in the middle of the circle of blood was Bucky's cybernetic arm, it was still twitching. Michael picked the arm up, looking at the tape and letter attached to it.

"Give us Sharon Carter or the sidekick dies again," Michael read.

He turned to Sharon, who looked away.

"What is this about Miss Carter, what do they need you for?" Michael asked.

Before she could answer his question, Michael felt his Avengers alarm go off. He reached into his utility belt, taking out the card he had been given. Gritting his teeth together, Michael put on his cowl and moved towards the exit.

"Fine if you don't feel like talking then I'll go, once I've helped the Avengers with this Osborn mess you guys are going to tell me exactly what's going on," Michael said before exiting the hideout.

Falcon walked to Sharon's side, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Sharon, you haven't told us much either, you say you can bring back Steve but how?" Sam asked.

"Steve never died," Sharon said.

Natasha and Sam both gasped as Sharon turned to them.

"Steve Rogers is lost in time, reliving every moment of his life. The Red Skull has a machine that can bring him back, but they need me, his tether to this world in order to do it!"

_World War Two again, the beach is similar to Normandy but I had no involvement in that. We're carrying out a strike on a Nazi encampment, one of the Red Skull's labs. At the time we were completely unprepared for what we would find. I know what we'll find but the day still comes as a surprise. The haze of the sea waves, the smell of seaweed, they are the things I forgot. Even the feeling of my helmet, modified to resemble my cowl seems different, as if I'm wearing it for the first time. I turn as I did before, to the men and women I'll be leading to battle. They are my Invaders against the German's, people I respect and will never forget. Not just Invaders but a Squadron of Winners, all of them Winners._

_"Ready to go Steve?" Bucky asks me._

_"Come Captain, let us get this over with," Namor says._

_I grin and nod, holding my shield out as I did before._

_"All right people, lets go and win us a war!"_

_I ran forward, leading the first generation of costumed heroes. My name is Steve Rogers; this is a hidden chapter from my life._

Next Chapter 2: Needed

* * *

><p>Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Next time we'll see action in both eras, leave us a review and tell me what you thought please<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I dont own Marvel

Hi everybody, sorry for the long wait, but I'm back with another update, which ties into the recent chapters of the Hunt fanfic.

This chapter also has a small revelation about my OC character Sven Reilly/Aeon

* * *

><p><span>Captain America: Rebirth of the Dream<span>

Chapter 2: Needed

**John Walker/US Agent**

Patriotism is something I feel is always needed. I believe in what my country should stand for and what the uniform I wear should stand for. Part of the conditions Hand gave me for rejoining the Initiative was wearing a new costume. It was identical to the one I wore as a temporary member of the Invaders. Victoria Hand was trying to forge me into the New Captain America. One thing I know is that Cap probably wouldn't approve of this. I'm firing tear gas canisters into crowds of people driven mad in hells kitchen. The Hammer agents are eager to start shooting, some are rookies, and others are simple thugs. But the last thing we need is a civilian casualty. I throw two citizens away from one another and throw another to the ground. Hand is in the centre of it all, giving orders to her supposed Avengers; Ares, Moonstone and a whole list of other crazy characters. Fighting beside me is Eric O'Grady, the new Ant-man.

"I've found some people hiding here, are you guys affected by this magic?" He asks a group of people huddled in an alleyway.

The group shake their heads and O'Grady encourages them to follow. For a moment I consider turning back to the task at hand, when I notice something in the alleyway.

"GET DOWN!" I yell, pushing O'Grady to the ground.

The Civilians duck and dive as I run forward. Ninja stars and Kunai fly out of the shadows, bouncing off the armoured pads of my costume. I draw a pistol from my equipment belt, ducking to dodge a sword swipe. With a squeeze of the trigger I shoot a Hand ninja in the head, sending his body crashing to the ground. Leaning back, I dodged the thrust of another Ninja's sword. Then I grab his arm and slam my knee into his stomach, then crash his head into the brick wall.

"Agent Walker, I need you in the centre of the district now," Hand's voice crackled on the radio.

"Sorry ma'am but I'm needed here," I say, but obviously it isn't good enough for her.

"Negative, the agents there can handle the situation, get here and support the Avengers!" Hand says.

I strap the radio back to the belt, walking out of the alleyway. The men look anxious, as if they're ready to start shooting. But orders are orders, and I'm not Captain America, I can't fight the government.

* * *

><p><em>Looking back on it I know it was hard to imagine a team of heroes in spandex fighting a war. But a lot of people forgot that despite the bright costumes, most of us could take on an army. Miss America was the best woman of her generation. She wore the flag proudly but was one of the greatest hand-to-hand combatants I'd ever seen. Thunderer and Black Marvel paled in comparison, but they were both as strong as I was and they didn't have the Super Soldier serum. This Dawn clan was linked to Axis forces in Japan and our job was to find out exactly what they were doing . Their base was on the beaches and seaside of a Japanese town. We infiltrated the front line of their base without any issue. Intel told us that super humans defended the base, so rather than throw an army at it the allies thought to fight fire with fire.<em>

"_Everyone keep your distance, groups of five, flyers covering over the group," The group followed my orders, looking at me as some kind of born leader._

_Namor flew over his group, consisting of Thunderer, Whizzer and Patriot. He looked as if he had better things to do; obviously he wasn't expecting much resistance. I'm reliving this memory every day, wondering whether I can do anything to change the outcome of this day. Every memory I re experience puts me in the same position that I was in during that time, with the same reactions I showed. As I hear the sound of an approaching projectile, I remember what it really was, but I react in the same way I did before._

"_BOMB! EVERYONE SCATTER!" I yelled._

_We ran as fast as we could away from the landing area. Without any orders, Toro and the Jim Hammond, the Original Human Torch intercept the supposed "bomb". That would be the first time that I see something I couldn't understand. My first experience with magic. The rock like bomb lands without any explosion, arms and legs pop out fo its body as it stands. Toro and Jim's blasts have only given it more power as it stands over us, the fire joining with its rocklike hide. The Magma beast lets out a roar, releasing a blast of fire. Blue Diamond runs in front of his group, taking the blast. His diamond skin protects him._

"_AMBUSH!" Bucky yells._

_He raises his rifle, firing bullets towards the approaching Dawn soldiers. I called them soldiers because they were fighting a war, but looking back on them I remember that they were more like Ninjas. Their white robes were reinforced with red armour, with gas masks covering their faces. They drew their swords as they ran towards the Invaders and Winners Squadron. Black Marvel and Blonde Phantom fire their rifles, only for the ninjas to deflect them. Thunderer activates the sonic device in his mask, releasing a shout meant to knock them back. But the ninjas simply jump over the sonic cry and land right on top of the group._

"_IMPERIUS REX!" Namor eagerly engages the Magma creature, while we fight the ninjas. _

_They throw ninja stars and swing their swords around. Whizzer barely manages to dodge a sword swipe, and he's the fastest of the group. Red Raven flies in midair, trying to dodge the projectiles the ninja threw. Jack Frost fires an ice blast at one ninja, only for his blast to be blocked by the ninjas shield. I smack one ninja across the head with my shield, and then kick another in the chest. Miss America catches the ninja's shoulders and flies high into the air. Her actions aren't exactly heroic, but we were in the middle of a war. I can't blame her for dropping the man._

"_Who are these guys?" Toro asks, watching the ninja Miss America dropped activate some kind of jet pack on his back._

_The ninja lands smoothly on the ground, throwing a paper tag that sticks onto Toro's chest. Toro screams as his fire suddenly disappears and he falls to the ground. Whizzer runs away from the group and catches Toro before he hits the ground. Tearing the paper tag off of Toro's chest, we dismiss the charm as some kind of technology we can't understand. I rebound my shield off of a Ninja's head and catch it in midair, smacking another ninja across the neck. Hearing his neck snap, I turn just in time to block a hail of kunai. Bucky kicks a Ninja to the chest, ruthlessly emptying his clip into the man's chest. I cant agree with how young soldiers like Bucky are, but during that time they were needed. Smoke rose from the Dawn base and I turn to some members of the team._

"_Human Torch, Destroyer, Union Jack and Spitfire, your all with me, Patriot your in charge while I'm gone," I say._

"_No problem," Patriot says as he grabs a ninja's sword, stopping the blade inches from Thin Man's chest._

"_NAMOR CLEAR US A PATH!" I yell._

_Namor nods his head as he flies above us. Some of us stop to watch Namor in a mix of awe and horror. It's hard to take him seriously when he dresses in a pair of green underwear, but Namor is one to fear. He holds the Magma creature over his head and throws it like a stone towards the Dawn base._

_Wait…what's going on? Everything's different, a different place, different time, different team. I'm with the Avengers and I overcome my initial confusion to look upon our enemy. He sees himself as a god, trying to change the world with his twisted vision. His wife stands beside him, fear and awe evident in her eyes. As the first of my teammates fall I remember who this man is, Korvac._

* * *

><p>Michael Van Patrick stood with his Avengers comrades. The team included members from various generations of the Avengers, including the Initiative recruits. Slipping on his cowl, Michael lifted up the shield as he followed the Avengers through the door they were taking to the Infinite Avengers mansion. There was surprisingly little banter going on between the group. Michael was thankful for it, the more people talked around him the more he felt like speaking up about Bucky's kidnapping. He knew the others didn't trust him with the shield, especially the members of the Young Avengers. They all thought of him as a copycat, despite not wearing an identical costume.<p>

"Everyone be careful, we shouldn't underestimate this guy," Michael spoke up for the first time since he arrived.

"Whatever, its just one guy," Komodo said.

Michael sighed as the group finally reached the Infinite Mansion. They looked upon their enemy, the vigilante Deathblade. He had just defeated the Avengers Academy students without breaking a sweat.

"HAVE AT THEE!" Hercules yelled.

He swung his fists at the armoured man. Deathblade sidestepped the punches and jumped up as Komodo and Hardball approached him. He stuck his scythe into the wall and flipped off it, landing behind Gauntlet and the Young Avengers. Dodging Gauntlet's punch, Deathblade elbowed the man in the chin, then jumped into the Young Avengers. Michael was astonished by the man's skill as he dodged and blocked attacks from all sides. Deathblade deflected one of Wiccan's blasts, diverting it into Melter and then kicked Xavin in the chest. He pulled two swords out of his wrists, jumping upwards to dodge another punch from Hercules. As soon as he landed he sliced apart the arrows Hawkeye and Kate Bishop fired at him. He then deflected one of the Vision's blasts and dodged a flurry of punches thrown by Quicksilver.

"_**I can see your sins, the sins you committed as part of the brotherhood, as well as in the aftermath of M-Day," **_His voice echoed through the corridors as he threw Quicksilver to the ground.

Deathblade's eyes let out a red glow as he disabled each and every member of the Avengers. Michael ran after him with several other members, both old and new. Namora was apparently from the Fury's first secret incarnation of the team, while Lyra was the Hulk's alternate reality daughter.

"We need to work together and try to overwhelm him," Michael said.

"We've tried that and he's too good," Patriot said.

Out of all the Young Avengers, Michael could tell that Eli Bradley disliked him the most. As the pursuing team came to a halt, Michael shoved Patriot to the ground. He intercepted the blast Deathblade had fired, the energy rebounding off his shield. Namora and Lyra both jumped forward, while Sersi and Venus began chanting spells. Sersi created a series of branches that wrapped around Deathblade. His eyes let out a furious red glow as Venus approached him.

"VENUS WAIT!" Michael yelled.

Deathblade didn't struggle to get free, he was counting on Venus trying to brainwash him. His eyes let out a red flash as Venus touched him. She threw her head back, screaming in agony. Deathblade then slashed apart the trees and kicked Sersi in the chest. Patriot ran at Deathblade, only for the man to backhand him. Deathblade's eyes remained fixed on Michael, looking at him with a sense of disdain.

"_**You hold that shield, yet you don't show the same bravery that man had," **_Deathblade said.

Michael stepped back slightly as the armoured man created an energy construct around him. His attacks became even more brutal as the other Avengers showed up. He changed his weapon into a drill, tunnelling underneath the floor. Michael jumped down after him, watching the man take down the Academy students again. As Finesse attempted to hold her own against him, Michael quickly rushed to the other members.

"I've read your files, we need to work together if we're going to have any chance of stopping him," He explained.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Striker asked.

"Someone with a plan to stop this guy, if you want to complain about it then do it after you've heard it," Michael growled.

Striker was taken aback by the fierce tone of Michael's voice. The older Avengers nodded their heads in approval as they arrived.

"What's the plan Cap?" Beast asked.

With Michael's instructions, the Avengers began their assault on Deathblade. Veil created a smoke screen, giving Mockingbird and Vision openings to hit Deathblade. Mettle swung his fist into the smoke. Michael didn't know whether the attack made contact, but the next thing he knew Mettle was sent flying through the smoke. Deathblade then knocked back Vision and Mockingbird before running back down the corridor.

"HE'S HEADING TOWARDS THE LAB!" Pym yelled.

Michael ran at the front, with every other Avenger right behind him.

_The Avengers are behind me as always. I've always stood out as a leader. But Michael Korvac doesn't see me as a threat. He's a man that can stand toe to toe with the most powerful of the Avengers. We attack him together, but like a god he swats us away. He becomes a being of pure energy; twice as frightening as anything I faced in World War Two. With simple waves of his hands he kills the Avengers around me. His wife stands behind him, caught in awe over his display of power. But I see something else in her eyes, fear. Everyone dies around me one by one, Thor is knocked back and my shield rolls across the ground, discarded. I face the man who claims to be god and make my final stand._

* * *

><p><strong>John WalkerUS Agent**

The ideal of Captain America is sacred, special but in the end Steve Rogers, myself and any other man who takes up the mantle is ordinary. We are ordinary men, true we possess the Super soldier serum but that merely awakened our full potential. I hear a lot of people talk about my temper and Rogers's old-fashioned values. Like other ordinary men we have flaws. My greatest flaw, my greatest regret was not seeing Osborn for the monster he was, and not punishing him when I had the chance. Now Osborn is dead and Hand's trying to craft me into the image of Captain America. The mantle is a symbol, but there's no other man suited for that symbol than Steve Rogers.

I climb across the rooftops, making my way to Hand's position. She and the other members of her "Avengers" are facing Aeon, a super hero unregistered with the government. I hear what they say across the radio. He's trying to stop more people from getting killed, trying to save Daredevil. A part of me respects his drive, but I have my orders. That's another thing that set me apart from Rogers. He defied the will of the American people, something I could never do. Even with all of America against him, he went against an act that was clearly wrong. But I'm a soldier, what more can I do?

"WALKER! WALKER WAIT!"

My eyes widen as I turn back. Floating before my eyes is Eric O'Grady.

"What are you doing O'Grady?" I ask the coward.

"You need to come back and fast, the agents, they're planning on shooting the civilians," Eric explains.

Images flash before my eyes, memories of history, mistakes made by people in power. Riots always escalated further when soldiers opened fire. In the end, the bloodshed only dirtied the reputation of the agencies involved. I don't give a damn about Hammer's reputation, but I will not let any more Americans die because of trigger-happy idiots. Running past O'Grady, I jump across rooftops, ignoring Hand's yells across the radio. I'm just an ordinary man, but even ordinary men can make a difference.

* * *

><p>Michael stands with the other Avengers, facing a threat from their past. Deathblade had revealed that the figure Pym had found was in fact Carina Walters, the wife of Michael Korvac. The energy being appeared before the Avengers, demanding that they return his wife. But much to his surprise, Carina rejects him. Veil defends her, actually standing up to Korvac. Justice, the man who recruited Michael then walks forward.<p>

"IF you've truly changed Korvac prove it, leave now," He said.

Avengers old and new brace themselves for Korvac's anger. Suddenly, Deathblade stabs Korvac in the back. Korvac yelled in fury as he threw his hand forward, blasting Deathblade through the wall. Michael tries to rally the Avengers, but he can barely yell the war cry over the carnage manifesting before him. Avengers old and new jumped towards Korvac. He increased the gravity around Hercules, sending him crashing into the next floor. Michael watched as Korvac easily overpowered some of the most powerful Avengers. He threw Wonder Man into the wall, knocked Stature and Pym down. It all came as a blur to Michael as Korvac bested one Avenger after another.

I_ stand against Korvac, putting everything I have into my punches. He is shocked by my determination as I punch him. As I fight Korvac I flash back to World War 2, during the time I helped my fellow costumed heroes to fight against the Dawn. Cybernetic ninjas with technology I didn't understand back then attacked my group as we penetrated the bases walls. Namor heads into battle, punching the mutated members of the Dawn. I blocked bullets with my shield, then throw it, rebounding it off the heads of the Dawn clan members. Bucky fires his rifle while Union Jack slits a Dawn ninjas throat. We go further and further into the base, finding what we were tasked to find. The symbol drawn into the ground reminds me of the Alchemy rituals I've read about._

_"YOUR TOO LATE! THE RITUAL IS COMPLETE!"_

_The Japanese commander fires the machine gun he hidden behind, hitting my shield. Hammond flies behind me, throwing a fireball into the gun. As the gun melts, the man runs towards the circle. He grabs a knife from his belt and slits his own wrists. At first I think it is a Seppukku ritual, then I see the markings on the floor begin to glow._

Michael let out a yell as he ran at Korvac. He swung his shield around, slashing Korvac across the face. Fear is evident in the young man's eyes, but he still fights on. Deathblade is gone, along with the academy students. As the only Avenger standing, Michael does his best to hold off the supposedly all-powerful being.

_"Your not a god," I remember screaming as I face Korvac. With my shield gone I attack him. I put all my weight into my punches, knocking Korvac back slightly._

_"I'm not a god, or an Iron man, or a super man, I'm just a man, you hear that Korvac! JUST A MAN!" I yelled._

_I move in to strike Korvac again. The last thing I see is a bright light._

_I'm back in the war, fighting alongside my fellow heroes. Spitfire knocks two men aside, while Union Jack shoots several guards. While the others fight, I look into the glowing circle drawn into the floor. The Japanese Commander stands in the circle, his arms open as if waiting to embrace something. Gunfire echoes around me as my fellow Invaders begin to push back. Namor has torn apart the monster defending the base, while the others engage the Dawn ninjas. Bucky suffers a small cut to his arm, but Toro flies in and throws a fireball at the ninja. I pity the two boys as they watch the man burn, overcome by the shock. You can't truly train a person to kill; Bucky and Toro were no different._

* * *

><p><strong>Bucky<strong>

I need to keep strong and wait for the others. If they cant find me then I must be prepared to die. Even without my military training, I never would have given up Cap. It took Russian brainwashing to turn me into their weapon. They turned me into their killing machine. People are very shocked now when they see me, they no longer see the little kid in world war two. I've changed, Toro's changed, we've all changed, at least those of us that are still alive. Some have retired, others have passed their titles onto others, a rare few are still fighting. But like me, they share the same concern. Are we needed anymore?

"Hey, wake up, wake up or you'll miss the best part," Sin slaps me, thinking I'm unconscious.

Sin and her little Serpent Squad put me through regular torture, nothing I cant handle. They're doing it to pass the time as they wait for the Red Skulls arrival. I narrow my eyes at the news screen they have displayed. The news keeps reporting about the battle in Hells Kitchen. Details are sketchy but I think of the inevitable. When a crowd with guns is faced against a bigger crowd of angry rioters, the end result is most likely bloodshed. I tried to inspire others as Captain America, but I failed miserably. It makes me wonder, is a replacement for Captain America really needed? We all know the answer in our mind.

'I'll be waiting Steve!'

**John Walker**

I've known the answer in my mind all along. I can dress up like him, but I'll never be able to capture what America, what every country must represent the way Steve Rogers does. His skill, intelligence and inspiration is what defined the role of Captain America. This new kid and I can only hope to be worthy of preserving that example. Jumping off the roof, I land between the rioters and the Hammer agents.

"LOWER THOSE WEAPONS!" I yell like any commander.

They look at me in confusion as I unclip a smoke canister. Throwing the grenade into the crowd, I turn to the others.

"Absolutely no lethal force, tear gas and tasers only, if I see anyone drawing a gun I'll personally see them demoted to clean up duties!"

The world does need Captain America, but until he gets back it'll have to settle for me.

* * *

><p>He knows he isn't Captain America, he is Michael Van Patrick, and he can only hope to honour the role. But he can never surpass it. He is not just a representative of the Captain America role, but his whole generation.<p>

"I may be an ordinary man, but I'm a man whose inherited the dreams of a whole generation of heroes! I'm a man that's gonna kick your ass!"

He says the words defiantly as he delivers a series of strikes to Korvac's face. Korvac lifts him off the ground, his energy form sealing the cuts on his face.

"Very good, just like the man before you, but its not good enough," Korvac said.

Mist settles over the area and Michael knows that the Academy students have returned. They hit Korvac with everything they've got, stunning him slightly. Michael lands on the floor and looks to the other Avengers. Each member slowly gets up off the floor, nodding to Michael. He knows that the Avengers need Captain America, so until Steve Rogers came back, they would have to settle for him.

"AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!"

His war cry rallies the Earth's mightiest heroes and they rush to battle.

* * *

><p><em>As I see the creatures seeping out of the floor, I realise why we were chosen. The Japanese Commander has used himself as a sacrifice for a ritual I didn't understand at the time. Reliving that moment I still don't fully understand what the creatures are coming out of the glowing symbol. They are faceless, white armour creatures. Wings burst out of their backs and for a moment I think of them as god's creatures. But then I remember my own religious teachings. Then I see the lances they draw and realise, these creatures are not angels but demons.<em>

_"Everyone gather together, stand your ground and be ready to fight," I tell the others._

_The roof crumbles and we draw our attention away from the creatures before us. My eyes widen slightly as I look at the figure floating above us. He stands with his arms crossed, wearing flesh like armour. Its only later that I realise the armour is his skin. His eyes glow blue as he looks at us, the circle on his chest and forehead also glow._

_"**You humans have no idea what you have unleashed!"** He says._

_It would only be decades later that I realised that day I met the first Aeon, the alien that found and trained Sven Reilly, the second Aeon._

Next Chapter 3: Casualties of War

* * *

><p>Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I dont own Marvel

Here we are with another update, I know it took a while but I was working on the main series as well. This chapter adds to the growing casualty list as seen in the main storyline.

* * *

><p><span>Captain America: Rebirth of the Dream<span>

Chapter 3: Casualties of War

**Henry Pym**

You all know me as one of the greatest scientific minds on the planet. A founding Avenger, but not necessarily a good man. I'm the leader of a makeshift group of Avengers that are dedicated to training a new generation of heroes. Avengers Academy they call it and the Infinite Avengers mansion is our home. But we now stand in the aftermath of an attack that's shaken the dimensional void and cost us the life of an Avenger.

Hercules is dead, Cho's still screaming with Jimmy Woo trying to calm him. Our friend's death hits us more than any of the attacks Deathblade had. Venus is in the infirmary, more out of fear than anything else. Something happened to her mind when she tried to calm Deathblade. Finesse has a broken arm and the rest of the students are traumatised. Veil will probably need some comfort, the kind of comfort Komodo's seeking from Hardball. I'm not sure what happened between them but they've been holding each other since Deathblade left. My scientific mind wants to study what he's done to the void and how it affects the mansion. But another part of me knows that I need to support the others.

That's when I see another young hero, carrying a mantel no one should have to carry. Michael Van Patrick was apparently the most brilliant cadet at Camp Hammond. He's got more burdens then Cap had, making his life just as heavy and hard to bear. First there's the fact that he's a clone, an attempt Gyrich made to cover up the truth of Van Patrick's death. There's his ruined life and reputation just because of his grandfather's history. He was once an athlete, an Olympic hopeful, but his medals were taken away after they found out that Michael's grandfather was the man that created the super soldier serum.

Michael's generation has already been through so much and the Avengers have lost so many people. Before the Squadron took over Camp Hammond, Michael visited the graves there everyday. So many heroes lost, even the heroes of Michael's generation. Dragon Lord was killed by Michael's clone KIA, who also killed Van, one of the Scarlet Spiders. The second Scarlet Spider Michael was also killed by Osborn's Dark Avengers. D-man died because of a heart attack when he was chased by Cape Killers. T'Challa blew his palace and himself up in order to kill the people that invaded Wakanda. Cloud 9 was killed by Onslaught when she tried to help Aeon.

So many people are dead, the people we protect, our enemies and even our friends and family. The original Swordsman and Vision, Jack of Hearts, Thor's human host Donald Blake, Scott Lang, Goliath…and Janet.

Now this Deathblade man is killing all the worlds' villains using our dead friends. He's even going after criminals that have done their time or have reformed. Then there are the villains he says we wont touch, Korvac and Mikaboshi. He's been travelling across space but his focus has been Earth. Osborn was killed and Count Nefaria was recently cut apart. Songbird and Nighthawk are both in critical condition. How many more people are going to die before we can stop all this madness?

* * *

><p>"This is madness, complete idiocy, I demand that we know what your government intends to do with our citizens!"<p>

The human right of independence has been broken in every country. Not by the governments this time but by a group that's thinking of itself as the new world order. The Squadron Supreme are going from country to country, kidnapping people who show signs of Meta-human genes. Doesn't matter if they have powers or have yet to get powers, these people are still targeted and America still gets connected to the attacks.

"I assure you President, we are not responsible for these unfortunate turn of events," Hands a good agent, good at adapting to her leadership too, but she doesn't have the gall to lead an international task force.

Victoria Hand is an accountant; she never served in the squads we'd send into battle. I understand this because I'm the same; I'm a politician and not a commander. But I always thought I could see the bigger picture. That's my problem I guess, I tried to dictate what the best course was for the Avengers Initiative and ended up making a grave mistake. That's how I know that this is our fault, we wanted something different from Avengers and we got them with the Squadron.

My name is Henry Peter Gyrich, you probably think of me as the ass hole whose always in the Avengers or the X-men's way. Truth is I love my country, but I never wanted to see the things this Utopia program is bringing out. Mass gathering and imprisonment of civilians, countries accusing one another and hundreds of heroes dying. Yesterday the Squadron attacked Russia and gathered a loud of villagers, the new Darkstar tried to stop them with the Winter Guard. Azrael, some kind of swordsman with red wings, stabbed Darkstar, Vanguard was beaten to death and the others are in critical condition. What the hell can the countries of the world do when their icons are getting killed left and right?

* * *

><p><em>People die in war, I have always known that, it's still hard but in battle you can't always mourn. We couldn't mourn when our brothers were dying around us, we just had to keep fighting. Everyday I find myself relieving the trenches and the beaches or the woods ambushing or being ambushed by Germans. I couldn't control the course of those histories, and I can't control the course of these ones. It makes it all the more harder. I know what's coming and yet people still die.<em>

_"**You humans have no idea what you have unleashed!"**_

_Now I'm looking up at the original Aeon and I flash between two points in time. The time I first met him and the time I'd meet his apprentice. Yet its not the kind of meeting one would expect._

"_Sven watch where your going?"_

"_Sorry dad, sorry sir!"_

_I've woken up, I'm on the streets for the first time in decades. A boy walks into my leg and his father chides him. They both look identical, especially when they smile._

"_Sorry about that Mr," The man says, offering me his hand._

"_Its no problem, boys will be boys after all," I smile._

"_They sure will, come on Sven we need to go meet your mother!"_

_I smile as I watch them leave, then I flash back to the moment I met the original Aeon. Going back to that moment shocks me, to the point where Namor flying past me doesn't make me flinch._

"_IMPERIUS REX!" He yells._

_Aeon raises his hand and fires a blast that sends Namor flying into the ground. We all raise our weapons to fight, but Aeon raises his hands in protest._

"_**Humanity should not possess this kind of technology!" **He says._

_I remember a great fight. We're all beating into Aeon and he's getting up after every hit. Whizzer punches him and Bucky even breaks the aliens arm. But he never gives up, in the end he keeps on fighting until he destroys what the Axis forces tried to use. I remember that fight, but I'm not reliving it now._

"_Stand down everyone," I say, buts it's not what I said originally._

_I'm not just stuck reliving these events, maybe I can change how they turn out._

"_Let the man do what he's come here to do!"_

_I relieve fight after fight; for once I just want to go through a memory without having to hit something. Aeon claps his hands together and fires a blast into the ground, destroying the pentagram the Axis forces had created._

* * *

><p><strong>Hank Pym<strong>

I was shifting through data when it happened. The mansion seemed to shake and everyone felt it. Veil and the Academy students ran into my office, asking me if Deathblade had come back. Well actually Veil mentioned Deathblade, she seems to be really scared of him. The mansion soon stopped shaking and I went back to my computer. I was looking through Caps profile, his missions during the war. My intention was to find something that would inspire the kids and particularly Michael. But then one of the files changes, the outcome says that Cap surrendered to the Axis fighter, even though Cap himself stated that he fought to preserve the equipment in the previous interpretation of the file, it now states that he "agreed with what man said". I quickly realise that this is something of great significance and promptly give Sharon Carter a call.

* * *

><p>Michael was already at the mansion, he ran to Pym's office, rushing past the Academy students. Swinging Pym's door open, Michael saw Pym standing with Sharon Carter and Falcon.<p>

"What's going on Dr Pym?" Michael asked.

"Calm down Michael, its nothing yet so try to take it easy," Falcon said.

Dr Pym was facing his computer, tapping the bridge of his nose as he looked at one file over and over again. He turned the chair around and looked at the people present.

"Sharon told us that Cap is stuck somewhere, I think he's reliving the past," Pym said.

Michael widened his eyes, he knew Pym had a reputation for being blunt but this was something else. Pym didn't even seem certain or a hundred percent confident in his prognosis. The doctor stood up and walked over to the file he had printed out.

"World War 2, Cap and a large group of heroes are sent to an Axis facility to obtain the materials being used there, Cap wrote in his report that a new comer to the fight arrive, destroyed the Axis forces and stated that the materials of the experiment were too dangerous for human beings to use. Cap agreed with him and allowed him to destroy the equipment without trying to stop him, simple right?" Pym asked.

"I know your going to say its not but for the sake of your ego I'll just say yes!" Falcon sighed.

"Wrong, Cap had originally written in his report that he and the Invaders had tried to stop the new comer, but no matter how many times they injured him, he only became more determined to destroy the Axis experiment. Time has changed; Cap's judgement of that mission has been altered somehow. I think that Cap isn't just stuck in some pocket world, he's actually in the past and he can change that past," Hank explained.

Sharon looked at the ground, gritting her teeth together. She cursed herself for her part in the Red Skulls punishment of Steve. But with Lukin dead then the Avengers could at least rest easy. Falcon only needed to rescue Bucky while Pym saved Cap.

"That complicates things even further," Michael sighed.

"How does it complicate things?" Sharon asked.

"Michael's right, if Cap was simply in another dimension we could have used the Negative Zone or even the Infinite mansion to find that plain of existence and rescue Cap. But if Cap's stuck in our past we cant just simply travel back and rescue him because…"

"We'd be creating a paradox, damn it, I don't get how this has happened," Sharon groaned.

"I could explain the science but that would take too long, Sharon you said that Lukin connected you to a machine and that it was bringing back Cap, what can you tell me about the machine?" Pym asked.

"The Red Skull was going to use Cap for something terrible, I felt that much so I couldn't let him succeed," Sharon said.

Michael lowered his head as the others spoke. Falcon noticed his hesitance and knew exactly why Michael was distracted. Hank and Sharon however were too busy going over their options, which were very limited. Michael squeezed his hands into fists and then turned to Pym.

"Dr Pym, I need a favour," Michael said.

* * *

><p><em>There's been too much death in my line of work. I wasn't anywhere near the mansion when Jack of Hearts blew up, killing Scott Lang. But I was still there when Wanda was losing her mind. I think of stopping it, like I stopped my Invaders from attacking Aeon, but then I stop and wonder about what I'll do to the time Stream when I change it. Instead I relieve the day the Avengers were disassembled. I see Scott's skeleton being dug out of the dirt, Hank's look of shock as he sees Janet wounded, She-Hulk being dragged on a containment truck, Lionheart into an ambulance and what's left of vision being picked up and thrown into a box…oh god I know what's coming.<em>

"_CALL YOUR MEN OFF!" I yell at the Kree soldier._

_I know he's just an illusion, I know he's only Wanda's creation but I still scream at him. My words have to reach her somehow; somehow Wanda must know that what she's doing is completely wrong._

"_STOP IT! STOP IT NOW!"_

_But it all plays out exactly as I remember it. Every person that had even been an Avenger fights in front of the mansion. They're battling what they think is a Kree invasion force. But we later learn that they were just illusions created by Wanda. Everything happens as I remember it. Hawkeye rushes out of the mansion, loaded with quivers of arrows. He fires one after another, still moving with confidence even in this desperate time. But the bravado doesn't last when a blast hits his back._

"_Not again," I find myself whispering._

"_Not like this," I hear Clint whisper._

"_Clint wait," I call to him, running ahead of Natasha._

"_Not like this!" He ignores me, grabbing a Kree and his jetpack._

"_CLINT NO!" I yell but Clint's already flying towards the Kree ship, leaving his bow behind._

_He flies himself into the engine, triggering an explosion that brings the craft down. All of the Avengers gather around it as the fighting stops. I pick up Clint's boy again, staring at his signature weapon. Finally I let it out and scream._

"_RAAAAAAAAAAGH!"_

_I'm in the snow now, my costume gone, I'm in civilian clothes._

"_Make it stop, make it stop," I say out loud._

"_At this point I don't care who hears me, just make it stop, I don't want to see all of this anymore. Damn it, JUST LET ME DIE IN PEACE FOR ONCE!"_

_I wait for minutes and feel the tears on my face freeze. When I finally open my eyes I see the snow falling between the gravestones. I'm in New York during the winter, at a time when I'm not carrying the shield. It's a graveyard and I'm right in front of several stones covered by the snow. I wiped the snow off one and sigh. I'm looking at Roscoe's grave; he was a kid that tried becoming me. He could have made it too, but the Red Skull wanted the real Captain America, not someone trying to honour his legacy. Roscoe was tortured and killed; yet strangely I haven't relived the moment I found his body tied up to a chimney._

"_Is this really time, or is this hell? WHY AM I HERE? Why is this happening! WHAT IS THIS!" I scream._

_The snow turns into rain and I find myself looking at a different graveyard. My heart sinks as I look at a different grave, a grave I thought I'd never have to look at._

"_Janet Van Dyne!"_

_My heart sinks as I step back in horror. I don't try to hold back the tears, nor do I stop myself from sinking back down to my knees. The Lightning flashes and I look at a new grave:_

"_Donald Blake!"_

_Thor's original human host and Janet, my god, must death always claim the best of us?_

"_What is this place? IS this the time that's yet to come?"  
><em>

"_Think of it as the time that is passing this very moment!"_

_I recognise that voice and the tears are replaced by anger. Rising from the floor I turn to face the new arrival. Kang the Conqueror, one of the first villains I faced with the Avengers. He's standing before me, his arms crossed with a smile on that blue face of his._

"_Kang, this is your doing," I accuse him, yet for some reason I doubt my own words._

"_I wish I could take responsibility for your suffering Captain I really do, but no this is not my work. Your in a nightmare created by one of your deadliest foes, one might say he is your nemesis," Kang says._

"_The Red Skull," I growl._

"_Bingo, despite his Alexander Lukin being dead, Johan Schmitt, the true Red Skull has moved his spirit into an android body and is currently rethinking his plans. Especially now that the world is decimated and a new world order is establishing itself, the Utopia Program has become quite infamous in the present Captain," Kang keeps his grin fixed, but I'm in no mood for his games._

"_Tell me what you know!"_

"_You don't need to threaten me Captain, even if we could fight one another I promise you…I am no threat to you!"_

_I blink, Kang just changed right before my eyes. He's shorter now and his armour is…then I remember, Kang is just a future version of the Young Avengers founder Iron Lad. Standing before me now is Iron Lad._

"_I am sorry Captain Rogers but that's something you'll have to get used to," Iron Lad says as he walks amongst the graves._

_I can tell from the look on Iron Lad's face that he knows something bad is going to happen._

"_There's a storm coming Captain," This time I'm speaking to Kang again. "You are re experiencing moments of your history and you've even changed one part of it, your friends have realised this and have begun working on a way to save you…but your successor is having a very difficult time restoring hope," Iron Lad sighed before turning back to me. "My knowledge of history is telling me that your friends will try to find the Red Skull and stop him from carrying out his plan, when they find him he'll…enough boy, what good is there in telling him anyway, nothing you do will make a single bit of di…NO KANG! We must intervene; our present situation is proof enough that if Deathblade is allowed to continue, time itself will be in jeopardy!"_

"_Iron Lad, please explain to me what's going on?"_

"_Something worse than Deathblade is causing damage…they aren't ready to know of the true extent of the threat yet boy, let them discover it for themselves…Deathblade created a rip in the fabric of dimensions when he attacked the Infinite mansion, a lot of people thought it was to restore Aeon to his original power set but its something much worse…or perhaps its something good, even evil actions can be for a greater good, you should know that better than anyone boy…this is all just a prelude Captain, a prelude that you are a part of," Iron Lad's voice has become frantic._

"_Iron Lad, calm down and tell me what you know," I speak as kindly as possible, considering how important this all is._

"_Time is changing, the future isn't what I remember it to be, I was once a king of an empire, but in the future there wont be an empire left for me to rule," Kang lowers his head in regret, I cant say I feel sorry for him, Iron Lad maybe but not that man._

"_Let me show you just a fraction of what awaits in the future:"_

_Iron Lad taps some of the buttons on his gauntlet and the jewel on his forehead glows. When he shifts to his Kang persona, it's his "face" that glows as a hologram appears before us. The hologram grows and it feels like the world I'm in now is changing into the world the future will become. That world is a place of emptiness, a dark desert of rock and sand; the only source of civilisation I can see is a great crystal fortress. Iron Lad appears again and points his hand away from the fortress. I turn to where he is pointing and widen my eyes._

He walks across the planes, a black cloak flapping behind him. Raising his head, he reveals a pair of red eyes obscured by the visor of his helmet. Silver hair sticks out of the back of his helmet while the rest of his body is covered by dark armour, held together by straps or simply fused with the red fabric of his suit. He raises a gloved hand and squeezes the fingers together.

"The last lines of civilisation, the last shelter of the ignorant masses that cause these disasters…DESTROY IT ALL!" He yelled

He clicked his fingers together and in an instant, crystal drills burst out of the ground. Hundreds of Sentinels, robots and demonic soldiers began flying out of the holes. He created a sword on his right hand and took flight.

"Consume this world in battle and recreate it from the ashes," The Dark lord said as he flew towards the fortress.

A silver haired woman stood at a balcony on the fortress. Her armour was a white and red colour and was formed from similar crystals to the ones that formed the fortress. She threw her hand forward, creating a red and white crystal sword, and ordering her own forces forward. Costumed individuals began flying out of the fortress, straight towards the Dark Lord's forces.

_I continued to watch as the two forces collided, so that was the future that awaited the world. Iron Lad turns to me and plants a hand on my shoulder._

_"You can stop this Steven Rogers in a way that I cant, I still haven't yet regained full control of my abilities but you will soon go back to reliving your history. And you can change your history Cap; you can stop this future long before it happens. Sven Reilly, the successor of the alien you and your Invaders encounter during the war, he will come to care for and protect a young child by the name of Siegfried Wallace. Sieg is the one that will create the future you just saw…the only way to stop him is to kill him!" Kang said._

_I step away in horror, and that horror quickly becomes anger._

_"No…I refuse to kill a child," I say._

_"A child who will kill millions, do what must be done Captain!"_

_"I will, I will return to my timeline and take steps to create a future where Sieg doesn't become this monster you speak of!"_

_Kang barely has time to argue with me as I return to my past. Whatever is happening to history is something I'm sure everyone back home can fix before it gets out of hand. Right now I'll endure for as long as I can. Because that's all dreams can do in times of war, they endure._

* * *

><p><strong>Henry Gyrich<strong>

I've worked with super humans all my life. One thing I know is that if these alien threats and magical demons are going to lurk around forever, the best defence against them are super heroes. They are the only deterrent we have against total Armageddon. But the world has lost their faith in the heroes. That faith can't so easily be restored. Especially with Miriam Sharpe spreading her idiocy. We all feel sorry for her about her son, but if she keeps treading the path she's on then there wont be any heroes left in the world to protect the rest of our sons, our children wont believe in a better future. I know what its like to exist without hope.

"Commander Hand, our scouts report an incident in Moscow, the Squadron have hit the city sir," I hear one of the techs speak; he's a kid so he's obviously nervous about the job.

Hand marches over to the console, I have one of my own techs follow the signal of the recording. A Moscow reporter is recording a fight between some Squadron Members and two super villains. He's that Whiplash that Iron Man encountered when he was accused of murder and the Titanium Man that attacked the senate when they first discussed registration. The fights getting dirty, and all hope seems lost for the Russian children being dragged away. I've seen this kind of picture before; I'm not going to look at it again.

* * *

><p>Commando of the Squadron Supreme quite frankly loved his job. He was paid to kill Russians whilst wearing the American Flag, that was the part of the job he loved. His costume consisted of silver gloves and a cowl, worn with a red shirt that had the American star on the chest and back. An energy shield covered his right arm and with every order Commando's teammates would bring down another great Monument of the Russian city. Missile Blue was currently engaging Titanium Man in midair and the others were beating Whip Lash out of his armour.<p>

"God bless America, God Bless the Utopia Program, become Justified and join our new world order," Commando said.

Several Russian soldiers aimed their rifles at Commando, only for a silver shield to slice their guns apart. Commando grinned as his second in command Silver walked into the fray. Silver wore a blue bodysuit with a gold helmet, gloves and boots. He grabbed the silver kite shield as it returned to him and walked to Commando's side.

"We're almost done loading them up, what do you want done with Whiplash?" He asked.

"Only one good Russian really, kill him!" Commando spat and turned away from Whip Lash.

"Sorry babe," Temptress grinned as she sharpened her nails.

"Dasvidania Comrade!" Blue Nova said.

The android opened the palm of his hand. He fired the blast, only for Whip Lash to disappear. The Squadron members widened their eyes as the children they gathered disappeared too.

"SPEEDSTERS!" Commando yelled.

"A lot more than that!"

Commando looked up, widening his eyes as several super heroes jumped out of a Quinn Jet. Leading them was someone dressed in a Captain America uniform. Michael landed first, throwing his shield into Alchemy.

"Speed, Spitfire, continue clearing out the civilians, Patriot take Nomad and Blazing Skull and take down those Justifier tanks, stop them from hitting the Kremlin," Michael went into full leadership swing, taking command of the group he had put together.

Michael realised that as Captain America he needed to restore hope not just for his country but also for all other countries. So he got Patriot and Speed from the Young Avengers, with Speed representing the Whizzer. Then he went to the Baxter Building and recruited Johnny Storm. The Fantastic Four's Human Torch was currently assisting Titanium Man in taking down Missile Blue. With Jocasta's help Michael then found Initiative members Miss America and Blazing Skull. Union Jack and Spitfire then came over from Britain to offer their services. Michael's objective was clear, create a new team of Invaders to help the countries America's brass wouldn't.

"Invaders, take them down!" Michael commanded.

Union Jack punched Azrael across the head, while Miss America flew in and kicked Temptress. Spitfire and Speed continued running into Squadron transports, pulling out masses of captives faster than the eye could see. Michael smacked Shape across the head with his shield and ducked to avoid Blue Nova's sun blast. He quickly threw his shield, hitting the android in the head. Then he jumped and flipped over the Silver Ape, throwing concussive grenades into several of the Squadron members. Alchemy began charging energy blasts, but cursed as Union Jack began firing his revolver. Miss America grabbed the straps of Temptress's costume and threw her against a wall.

"We're doing it, we're taking back Moscow!" Nomad said, tripping a Justifier to the floor.

Human Torch threw a series of fireballs, destroying Squadron jeeps and knocking out Justifiers. Blazing Skull stopped his marching and fired a heat blast into a Squadron tank, burning the barrel of the cannon and its tracks.

"We're gaining an advantage but we cant get too cocky," Patriot said, blocking an energy blast with his shield.

Speed stopped his running, rubbing his hands together and blowing up the engines of several Squadron transports. Spitfire then ran into Alchemy and Blue Nova, clothes lining both villains. Azrael swung his sword at Miss America, drawing her away from Temptress. But Spitfire quickly knocked Temptress unconscious. Silver tackled Union Jack and both men rolled across the floor. Joseph drew his knife, swinging it at Silver's head. The helmeted man shattered the blade with his shield and swung his fist into Joseph's face. Union jack quickly slammed his elbow into Silver's shoulder, lodging the man's arm out of place. Silver yelled and kneed Joseph in the chest.

"Guys, can I get some backup?" Miss America asked, dodging increasingly quick swipes from Azrael's sword.

"Nomad, see if you can provide sniping cover for Miss America, Blazing Skull, Titanium Man and Human Torch, you three focus on the Squadron's artillery units. Hit them hard and fast, we need to capture at least one of them so we can question him on their plans," Michael explained.

"Cap, we need to protect our own," Union Jack said, delivering a swift punch to Silver's head.

"We also need to win, this is a war Chapman," Michael said.

Blazing Skull huffed as he blasted several more Squadron tanks.

"You do what you have to in war, but that doesn't necessarily mean what your doing is right Van Patrick. What would your girlfriend Abby think of all this? Say what you will about World War 2, Cap wasn't an angel back then but he didn't do anything to compromise his beliefs, he protected his own and he didn't compromise if he had the choice," Blazing Skull explained.

He created another fire blast, hitting another tank. But the third tank turned the barrel of its cannon. Blazing Skull crossed his arms together, bracing himself as the turret fired. The blast sent Blazing Skull flying over the battlefield, bouncing across the floor until he hit Union Jack.

"GUYS SERIOUSLY HELP ME OUT!" Miss America yelled.

"I cant get a clear shot, this guys good," Nomad said, growling as Azrael dodged blasts after blast from her rifle.

"Damn it I knew this would happen, everyone we need to go now," Patriot said.

"NO! WE WONT LEAVE OTHER COUNTRIES TO THEIR FATES!" Michael yelled.

"YOUR NOT CAP VAN PATRICK STOP ACTING LIKE HIM!" Eli yelled back.

Blazing Skull got up off the floor, shaking his skull as he faced Silver. He let out a breath of fire, completely covering Silver's shield. Silver grinned as he dropped his shield, floating it off the floor. He rotated the shield around until its edge faced Blazing Skull. Then he clicked his fingers, sending the shield rolling forward. Blazing Skull widened his eyes as the shield darted towards him. Union Jack got off the floor, and quickly rolled out of the way as a shield darted towards him. Speed ran at Silver, punching him across the head.

"That's that bad guy down, hey Skull why are you just sitting around?" Speed asked.

Spitfire quickly ran up behind Speed, covering the boy's eyes as Blazing Skull's skull slid apart. The two pieces of the skull shattered when their touched the floor and Mark Todd's body landed with a thud. Nomad looked down the sight of her gun, getting a lock on Azrael as he swooped towards Miss America. She pulled the trigger, sending a bullet flying towards the red winged man. But Azrael flew around the bullet, and plunged his sword into Miss America's chest.

"NO!" Nomad yelled.

"She was barely remembered anyway," Azrael huffed as he threw Miss America off his sword.

"We're slowing getting an advantage but lets not lose what we've already got, begin teleporting our remaining prisoners and operatives out of here," Commando spoke into his communicator.

"Good, that means no punishment for killing the Ghost Rider wannabe," Silver grinned as he disappeared.

"NO! YOUR NOT GETTING AWAY!" Michael yelled.

Michael dived at Commando, slashing him across the face with his shield. Commando clutched the cut on his face in horror before Michael punched him in the chest. He quickly countered by kicking Michael in the chest, knocking him back. Commando drew his pistol, unloading a clip into Michael's shield. As commando reloaded, he spotted the unconscious Whip Lash lying on the ground feet away from Michael.

"If you are like Captain America then you have to make the right choice always don't you?" Commando asked.

"Of course I do," Michael said.

"Good, then your next choice wont be so difficult," Commando grinned.

He aimed his pistol at Whiplash, grinning as he pulled the trigger. That grin deepened as Michael threw his shield, imbedding it in the ground to protect Whiplash from the bullets. Commando turned his pistol on Michael, only for a bullet to fly into his shoulder. Union Jack stood behind Michael, his revolver smoking.

"That was for making fun of Steve," Joseph said.

Commando yelled as he began firing his pistol wildly. Michael ducked, and then dived for cover. Union Jack merely fired his revolver again, sending a bullet straight into Commando's head.

"That was for Blazing Skull…you lucky bastard," Blood stained the mouth of Joseph's mask as he fell to his knees.

"Chapman," Michael whispered.

"JOSEPH!" Spitfire screamed, grabbing Union Jack as he fell.

"Damn it, lucky shot, don't let it get to you kid, there's been so many who take up that shield and let it weigh them down, don't collapse under the weight, pick it up and get back in line!" Union Jack explained as the other heroes gathered around him.

"We can still treat the wounds, lets just run him to a hospital," Speed suggested.

"Not an option…now I'm afraid…I feel so cold," Despite the statement, Joseph Chapman still pulled his mask off.

"Joseph stay alive, I'll run you to a medic," Spitfire said.

"Don't waste your energy…" Joseph paused as he caressed Spitfire's cheeks. "You know…dating…an old lady wasn't bad…you were one stand up girl luv," He grinned.

Spitfire widened her eyes in horror while Nomad latched onto Patriot. Johnny grit his teeth together, flames rising from his shoulders as Joseph Chapman's life faded.

"How many more of us have to die?" Eli asked.

Michael kept his eyes on the floor, raising a hand to his head as his eyes began to water.

"Too many more Patriot, too many more," He whispered.

Next Chapter 4: The Child of destiny

* * *

><p>Next time we take a break from all the present battles and focus on the main character of the main series. Michael meets with Sieg before he continues his investigation into the Squadron, meanwhile Sharon meets with Tony Stark to discuss Steve and Bucky's predicaments, while Steve relives the memory of when he first met Sieg.<p>

Next time we see Sieg as an infant and the first time Sven vows to protect him.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I dont own Marvel

Here's another update, which serves as a direct tie-in to Chapter 19 of The Hunt. It also shows possible future events in the continuity of my Marvel Universe.

* * *

><p><span>Captain America: Rebirth of the dream<span>

Chapter 4: Child of destiny

**Tony Stark**

There was a moment in my life when I thought I was untouchable. It was before my experience with alcoholism, before I was intoxicated with the feeling it gave me. That moment was the Avengers, even before Steve when it was just me Hank, Janet, Thor and even the Hulk. I felt like I was the most powerful man on the planet. There I was, leading Earth's mightiest heroes, owning my own company and having a page on nearly every cover magazine and gossip column (like there's any celebrity that doesn't read the gossip). It wasn't just because of all the things I had, but because I was in control. Yeah the team had some disastrous missions but I was still in control. I could come up with armour designs that could make me as powerful as the Hulk in case he went rogue, subtly inject Hank and Janet with formulas that could depower them both. Then there was Thor, I had a sample of his DNA, I analysed it, preserved it and planned to use it to prove Thor's whole "I'm a god" act wrong. But even though they had their moments they were still some of the best heroes I ever fought with.

Then we found Captain America, Steve Rogers the poster boy, super soldier and hero all in one. I mean here I was in the presence of a guy my dad spoke about at least every week. Suddenly I didn't feel like I was untouchable. Sure he had the serum, but Steve Rogers was…is a regular guy. Me I'm the billionaire, playboy, genius, philanthropist and yet Steve was above all that. He didn't have the best living arrangements, financial situation and he wasn't as popular with the ladies as I was (still am really). When I think about Steve Rogers I don't feel like the most important guy in the room, I feel inspired beyond how I could truly describe. When Cap was leading us, fighting alongside me, lecturing me and even smacking some sense into me I felt honoured that I could call a guy like that friend.

Now, standing in front of the mirror and looking at my new eye patch I discover just how vulnerable I truly am. I sigh as the door opens behind me and I turn to face the woman I was dreading seeing; Sharon Carter, Steve's old lover and the woman that would have bared his child if not for Sin.

"What are you doing Tony?" Sharon asks, crossing her as she looks at me.

"Admiring my new patch, I think I might get more action than Fury now," there I go with my usual bravado, when are you going to stop that Tony?

"Funny Tony, look I know half of your old Initiative has been brainwashed and that some of your team mates are wounded, but I need your help to get Steve back," Sharon says.

I sigh again as I look back at the mirror.

"Society is standing on the brink of a planet wide riot, whole families are looking for their children and casualties are numbering in the millions because of **both** Deathblade and the Squadron Supreme. I've got Hand requesting my help with a Deathblade hunt and then there's the Infinite mansion, we've lost contact with Hank's academy…we're hanging on by a thread Sharon and the world's depending on men like me to come up with a solution," I explain it as softly as I can, without giving away just how on edge I am.

I'm basically telling her that now more than ever we need Steve Rogers.

"We've lost contact with Pym, he cant help us, the only mind I can think of who can help us is you Tony, don't tell me that your too busy to help me save the man you betrayed," I knew she'd bring that up.

"No one wants to see Steve back more than me Sharon, you have no idea how much crap I've got on my plate. But your right, Pym's struggling to protect his students and me with my super brain, I'm too busy doing what I did to get me in trouble, helping the government," I turn to the mirror again and lower my head. "Give me three days, three days to clean up this Deathblade mess and then I'll build a machine to help you get Steve back."

Sharon doesn't bother with the thank you and I don't blame her. I take a look at myself in the mirror and run my hand across my eye patch. Steve's going to have a lot of surprises waiting for him.

* * *

><p>Michael Van Patrick looked at the Captain America mask gripped in his hands. He sat outside the room where everyone that knew Union Jack and Hellfire were now mourning for him. Though for Blazing Skull that included very little. Patriot was inside to pay his respects to both men along with his girlfriend Kate Bishop. Spitfire was probably resting her head on Black Knight's arm, crying for Joseph Chapman, a man that was once her lover. Michael looked up as a blonde haired man in a Captain America costume walked towards him. For a moment he thought he was seeing Steve Rogers, before recognising the difference between US Agent and Cap.<p>

"You Michael Van Patrick?" John asked.

"Yeah," Michael said.

"Are Skull and Chapman in there?"

"Yeah!"

An awkward silence hung over the two men. John sighed as he took a seat next to Michael. He touched the shield resting against Michael's leg.

"Two good men dead, along with the new Miss America, where's her body?" John asked.

"We had no right to hold it, we sent it to her parents, they got no idea when they'll have the funeral. I broke the news to them, got spit in my eye and a punch across the cheek," Michael explained.

"But it didn't hurt you, you don't even have a bruise," John said.

"Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt, I've made too many mistakes, another example of why no one but Steve Rogers can do this," Michael sighed as he lowered his head.

"You got the shield from Bucky, the original Cap's partner and successor, me I got it from the government. Michael you were a better Cap then I ever would have been in this environment, they may say otherwise but right now the world needs men like Captain America," John explained.

Michael dropped the mask and got off his chair. He turned his back to John and sighed.

"Bucky Barnes is being held by the worlds most psychotic woman and Steve Rogers is stuck in time, Captain America isn't around to save the world. Maybe Sharpe's right, maybe this is a time for the world to save itself," Michael slammed his fist into the wall, gritting his teeth in frustration.

John picked up the shield, walking to Michael's side.

"Your dead wrong Van Patrick, the world needs a symbol, it needs hope, and yeah the real Captain America isn't here, so the world's going to have to settle for you!" John said strongly as he handed the shield to Michael.

He cringed slightly, lifting the shield onto his shoulder.

"Its heavy," he said.

"It gets lighter kid, believe it or not it gets lighter," John said.

Michael Van Patrick walked out of the mobile command centre; making his way past the tents the army had set up and towards the nearby construction ground. John watched him leave and then entered to pay his respects to his Invader teammates. Walking through the ruins, Michael found a pile of bricks to sit on. He dug his shield into the ground and sat on the pile.

"I'm here, come out," he said.

Michael looked to the shadows as a young man walked towards him. He wore a black muscle shirt with a baggy sleeveless blue hood. A pair of cargo trousers and sneakers covered his legs, while the bangs of his silver hair hung over his eyes. This was one of Michael's accomplices, Siegfried Wallace.

* * *

><p><em>There are moments in my life when I have made mistakes. I made a mistake during the Civil War, I only just realised I made a mistake trying to stop the original Aeon from destroying that alien tech. Now I'm reliving another mistake and I wonder whether I should even try to stop it. It's a mistake so bad that we sealed it from Avengers records and did our best to forget about it. The day we met Muramasa and almost allowed him to turn Siegfried Wallace into his apprentice.<em>

_It started out like any ordinary day. Except this was a day when the original Avengers, minus the Hulk felt like paying us a visit. My Avengers were old criminals; the Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, Hawkeye and the king of Wakanda the Black Panther. Tony, Thor, Hank and Janet were visiting to check our progress and just for a general socialise. At the time no one knew that Tony was actually Iron man, so he spent the whole day in his armour. While everyone was outside either sunbathing or cooking something on the grill, I was sitting in my office. T'Challa stood in the corner with his arms crossed while Iron Man was looking over the Avengers charter._

_"I've gotta say Cap, you've done pretty well, but I still miss the team and I'm pretty sure Hank and Janet feel the same way," Iron man explained to me._

_"But you didn't come here to tell me that your coming back," I said, knowing how Iron man's mind worked._

_"Maybe someday but not right now, Stark still needs me plus I don't want to lose my bet with Pym," Tony sighed._

_"Bet, what was it?" T'Challa asked._

_"He bet I'd be tempted back into the Avengers first and me vice versa," Iron man said._

_T'Challa and I both shake our heads before we both become fully alert. The perimeter alarms blare and I pick up my shield, covering my face with my cowl. Iron Man flew straight out of the window and I hear the sound of his repulsor rays. Finally T'Challa and I get outside to find a sight that shocks us both. The Avengers are being bowed to by a being I'd only later discover to be the true representation of evil, Muramasa._

* * *

><p>Michael looked Siegfried in the eyes, holding a strong gaze that gave away his feelings of anger.<p>

"What have you been doing huh? The whole world has gone to hell and you've been tracking small time crooks, Tigra told me about what happened with the Hood," Michael explained.

Siegfried sighed as he walked over to Michael.

"I had some things to sort out, I've been a wreck and I see that now. When Arachnophillia, Tyrone Cash and the Hood tortured me I began to see things in perspective. I had fears and doubts before and so did you, but now we can both say without a shadow of a doubt that we know what we have to do," Sieg smiled and turned to Michael, clapping his shoulder. "If you think you cant be Captain America, then go and find the real one," he said.

Michael widened his eyes for a moment before smiling.

"A lot of people are saying that he's not needed anymore," Michael sighed.

"Screw em, right now they're proving that they need something to believe in," Sieg said.

"Something to believe in? Your right Sieg, the people aren't acting the way they need to in order to get through this whole Squadron mess. I can help Agent Carter find Rogers but someone needs to restore the hope this country needs," Michael explained.

"I've got that covered," Sieg nodded.

"You're bringing your plan into affect now?" Michael asked.

"Yes, there isn't a moment to lose, which is why you cant afford to wait for Tony Stark," Sieg explained.

"I know that, I'll find Carter then and together we'll get Rogers out of whatever nightmare he's trapped in," Michael said.

"I know you will Michael, you keep a hold of that shield until you get it back to the person that should really be holding it," Sieg turned around and began walking back into the woods.

Michael looked at the shield, and then began walking to the command centre. He stepped in to see Black Widow working with some of Fury's warriors.

"Find me Sharon Carter, now," he said.

* * *

><p><em>Reliving things that you know are going to happen can be difficult. But I don't stop them from happening, even when I know that I'll have to relive those events again. I don't know much about time travel, but Iron Lad's attempt to stop himself from becoming Kang the Conqueror taught me that one should never interfere with the timeline. I prevented my fellow heroes from fighting the original Aeon because I knew that it wouldn't affect the outcome of that mission. When I later met his predecessor, reduced to using technology I had no idea of their link. That's why I went along with Muramasa the first time, because I genuinely believed that this second Aeon, Sven Reilly was truly a warmonger seeking to use an alien prince.<em>

_The truth however is something I now know as I walk with Muramasa and Nick Fury. He claims to be the protector of an alien world, an alien world ready to invade Earth if their prince isn't found. Their prince, a mere baby child is the one that Kang told me to kill in order to prevent time from collapsing. Even though the image of Iron Lad continually switching between his two personas haunts me, I know that I cant alter this event. Though I have the power to stop Muramasa right now I know that things must happen the way they originally did. Muramasa's right in front of me, repeating a conversation with Fury that I've already heard six times now._

_"We must recover our prince Colonel, not just for the sake of Earth but for his own innocence as well, Aeon will corrupt him in ways I can not even bring myself to summarise," he explained._

_He's full of it, I know that now and I can't stop myself form glaring at the back of his head. A part of me wants to grab his head and twist it around, to stop him from performing the evil acts I know he'll one day perform. But at this moment I'm supposed to be ignorant, I'm supposed to be the dupe. He plays all the Avengers and leads them against a true hero that's trying to protect a child. That has to happen, I know it does._

_We find the second Aeon; his armour is already beginning to shatter under the punishment of the Dawn ninjas under Muramasa's command. He pulls himself onto the Apprentice's flight platform and grabs the baby from his arms. This was the moment, the moment I realised that Aeon was a hero. The Apprentice kicked Aeon in the chest, throwing him off the flight platform. This was the moment when I knew that Aeon was protecting Sieg. He hugged the child and used himself as a cushion. He fell into the nearby woods and now doubt had all but destroyed his armour. Running with my Avengers comrades I see the Dawn Ninjas running towards the young man._

_"I swear…I swear little one…I swear Siegfried I will not let any harm come to you," he choked out as markings on his armour began to glow. "I swear that from this day I will protect you, from all the evil and the heroes if I must…I will…I will…PROTECT YOU!"_

_His weakness faded and I saw a man protecting a child not for the sake of a mission, but because it was the right thing to do. This was when I realised that we were on the wrong side. Throwing my shield into the fray, I knocked the Dawn ninjas away from Sven._

_"AVENGERS WE'VE BEEN DECEIVED!" I yelled._

_We joined Sven in his fight, forming a circle around him as he approached Muramasa. The armoured man drew a sword from his back, throwing his cloak aside. As Muramasa swung the blade at Sven, I dived in front of the boy and intercepted the sword. I held my shield firmly in place, stopping the madman from moving. The markings on Sven's armour were revealed to be coming from his own body as the last bits of his armour fell to the ground._

_"Powers of Aeon, guide of the spirits GRANT ME STRENGTH!" he yelled._

_His body began to crystallise before shattering to reveal his grey and red armoured form. The gauntlet of his armour expanded as he swung his fist at Muramasa. I ducked, allowing Aeon to strike Muramasa's chest. Energy streamed out of Aeon's elbow, launching the gauntlet like a rocket. Muramasa screamed as the gauntlet pushed him into the air and exploded before his Apprentice's eye. Still holding the child, at the time I could only imagine Sven's face as he looked down at the boy._

_"Thank you," he said to me._

_That was then and now I find myself back in an unknown time period. It's the graveyard where I met Kang. This time he stands with a group that fills me with greater shock than I can imagine. They were supposed to be our students, now they look more like our replacements._

_"Good to see you again Cap," Eli Bradley says._

_He stands with his Young Avengers comrades, all of them dressed in the same costumes as the ones they represented. I see a man in a Kree soldier outfit and know that it's Teddy. Next to him I see someone in Dr Strange's costume, but with an Asgard helmet obscuring his face._

_"You messed up again Rogers," Eli speaks with more disrespect than he had when we first met._

_"You shouldn't be wearing that costume Rogers, it belongs to Eli now," a dark skinned girl, dressing in Sam's Falcon outfit stands affectionately at Eli's side._

_"This is impossible," I speak my mind, causing Kang to laugh._

_"We are the splendid result of the future Siegfried Wallace will create, he is the child of destiny Rogers, and the one that will create the single dystopic future we have all dreaded. In that present timeline, the supposed Mutant Messiah is being raised with the belief that Sieg is her enemy and she will kill him when she comes back. His death will bring about my ascendance as the protector of timelines," Kang explains._

_"With corrupted versions of the Young Avengers to help you," I narrow my eyes at the group before me._

_I know that if a fight breaks out then they could easily beat me. But I'm still not going to give them the satisfaction of making them feel right. Because they are wrong, I know that they're wrong because of how Sven looked at that boy. A man like that couldn't possibly raise a tyrant._

_"For a time Hitler was a good man," Kang spoke as if he was reading my mind._

_"He's in the past, Sieg is in the present right now, if he knows about his future then he can change it," I say._

_"WHY STEVE! WHY DEFEND HIM! We are from that future, we ran away from that future."_

_"A future where Captain America uses a gun instead of a shield, and encourages his own flesh and blood to go to war too," I point at Eli and his son, disgusted by his new take on the Bucky and Cap duo._

_"We grew up Steve, if growing up is a corruption then I wish we'd have stayed the Young Avengers," tears ran down Eli's eyes and I notice Cassie and Vision suddenly disappear._

_"Its happening, time itself is changing because of him, there's no telling what'll happen to us in the next few seconds," Speed spoke hysterically before he too disappeared._

_"You see what your inaction is doing Steve, you're the only one who can stop Sieg, you need to kill him in the past before he does anymore damage to the time stream," Eli explains._

_I open my mouth to retort, but then I realise something. Smiling I begin to laugh, causing Kang and his Avengers to blink in confusion._

_"Nice try Kang, nice try," I mockingly clap my hands, causing Kang to growl in fury._

_I know now that Kang is trying to manipulate me. Eli and his friends learnt the hard way what messing with the past could do. They know not to change history and that's a lesson they'll carry with them for the rest of their lives._

_"This is all a lie, maybe you do come from a future where Sieg's a villain and kills all the heroes, but I've got news for you Kang," I brandished my shield, ready to throw it at the time traveller._

_"You are a fool Rogers," he growled._

_"ITS NOT MY FUTURE!" I yell, hurling my shield at the conqueror._

_The discus hits Kang in the chest, throwing him into a time vortex. Without hesitating I run after Kang, diving and grabbing him by the collar of his robes._

_"Your drawing me out of my time warp somehow, lets see what happens when I piggy back on your machine!"_

_"NO YOU FOOL!" Kang yells and the light consumes us both._

* * *

><p>"First things first, we're going to Washington, Intel's confirmed that that's where Bucky is being held, we draw the Serpent Squad into the open, while Sharon rescues Bucky and interrogates Sin into revealing how they were intending to draw Cap out of the time stream," Michael explained to the team he had assembled.<p>

Before his team had been about inspiration, now it was about results. He called in a US Agent's old Bucky Battlestar, along with Rikki Barnes. Black Widow was an immediate volunteer, along with Falcon. Sharon also joined, being the best hope of bringing back Cap if Sin and her squad had all the equipment available.

"We stop Sin and her dupes, save Bucky and then bring back Cap," Michael said as he raised his shield.

Battlestar and US Agent nodded their heads, whilst Natasha loaded her Widow stingers. Falcon opened the cargo hatch for the helicopter, revealing a spectacular view of Washington. He stroked Redwing's neck before releasing the bird. Spreading his wings, Sam looked at the Justifiers marching around the White House.

"I just wanted to tell you Michael, Cap would be proud," Falcon said.

"That doesn't matter, get down there and help the civilians."

Falcon smiled at Michael's order before diving towards the city. Black Widow loaded her pistols and pressed a finger to her ear.

"All agents, begin operations to take back the city," she ordered.

Michael walked up to the cockpit, watching the other old S.H.I.E.L.D. helicopters airdrop Fury's not so Secret Warriors. The super human youths landed in different parts of the city, engaging the Justifiers and brainwashed heroes the Squadron Supreme had spread across the city.

"Do you think Sin is involved with this Squadron somehow?" Rikki asked.

"Not likely but we cant discount that possibility," Michael said.

"ALL RIGHT BOYS AND GIRLS YOU KNOW THE MISSION!" Nick Fury shouted across the radio. "You guys go in and get out with Bucky and Sin and whatever equipment they have!"

"Does that include relics?" Rikki asked.

Michael shook his head before grabbing his line. The helicopter hovered over the war museum, the place that Sieg's Intel confirmed to be the staging ground for the Serpent Squad's operations. The team jumped out of the helicopter, zip lining onto the museum roof. A Hydra agent burst out of a ventilation duct, aiming is gun at the ground. Suddenly, Falcon swooped over the roof, grabbing the agent and throwing him aside. Michael broke off into a run, leading his team to the stairway. He raised his shield, blocking a stream of bullets. AIM and Hydra agents maintained a tight defence of the stairway. Fortunately Michael's defence was tough enough to give Black Widow enough time. She pulled the pin on a concussion grenade and threw it at the wall. The grenade ricocheted and landed at the bottom of the stairway.

The concussive force of the grenade threw the agents off balance and gave Michael the opening he needed. He dived at the agents, knocking them out with swings of the shield. Sharon thought she was looking at Steve for a moment, despite his head of brown hair, Michael still thought as viciously and courageously as Steve could. He kicked an agent down the stairway and ran to the bottom. US Agent cocked his rifle as Battlestar cracked his fists together. Michael swung the door open and was immediately faced by a wall of bullets. He blocked the bullets with his shield, drawing a pistol from his hip holster.

"PUSH THROUGH THEM FAST!" he yelled.

US Agent threw his shield and fired his assault rifle at the Hydra Agents. They fell in droves, both from the bullets and the black and red shield bouncing across the museum. Displays were knocked down by the shockwaves of the vicious battle that had begun. Black Widow ran between two Hydra mechs, throwing EMP grenades at their legs. She then fired her pistols, dispatching several Hydra agents. Sharon kicked a Hydra agent in the chest, knocking him to the floor.

"WHERE'S SIN!" she yelled at the guard.

Falcon suddenly crashed through the front entrance, throwing two Justifiers across the floor. He flew into the main hall, drawing the fire of the Hydra mechs. As they fired at the flying targets, Rikki fired her EMP blaster, taking out the robots electronics. Sharon knocked the useless Hydra agent out and fired her assault rifle, mowing down several Aim agents. King Cobra jumped off the wall, tackling Falcon in midair. Sam crashed onto a display of eighteenth century firearms. He grabbed a musket and clubbed Cobra across the head. Eel fired a stream of electricity into Battlestar's helmet, only for the former Bucky to deflect the blast into a Hydra mech. Battlestar then backhanded Eel and knocked him into a display case, knocking down several displays of military uniforms.

"Get to the World War 2 exhibit," Michael said.

"Why there?" US agent asked.

"Cause its ironic!"

Viper popped out of cover, firing poison darts at the heroes. Michael shielded Rikki from the darts as Falcon dropped Cobra on top of Viper. Crossbones grinned as he walked out of cover, placing a nineteenth century minigun on the ground. He rolled the barrel, firing into his own allies. Michael and Rikki dived for cover as Battlestar and US Agent hid behind their shields.

"Shit, this is bad John," Battlestar said.

"We've had worst," US Agent muttered.

"You've had worse, I've been off the game for a while."

Black Widow flipped Death Adder to the floor, knocking him out with a single kick to his face. She turned to the minigun blazing at the World War 2 exhibit. Pulling the pin on one of her grenades, Natasha jumped off of a howitzer and threw the grenade towards Crossbones. The masked man quickly ran away from the minigun, but the explosion threw him into a WW2 tank. He got up off the floor, his vision blurred, the vicious bastard had a concussion. That only made things easier for Falcon as he flew the man off of the floor.

"Payback time you murdering psycho!" Sam growled.

He dived and slammed Crossbones into the ground. Rikki slammed a well-deserved foot on Crossbones crotch before leaving him to Falcon. Michael led the rescue squad through the World War 2 exhibit, knocking out or even killing any Hydra and Aim agent in their way. He clutched his head as he saw Cloud 9 standing before him.

"Abby?" Michael looked at the blonde haired girl in confusion.

"Nice try Black Mamba," Sharon said as she shot the illusionist in the arm.

Rikki then punched the woman in the face, knocking her out. Michael quickly recovered and kicked an AIM agent down a flight stairs. Leading his team, Michael walked down the stairs and entered a small theatre. Rikki widened her eyes in horror at what they saw.

"About time you guys got here," Bucky chuckled.

The former sidekick of Captain America had been tied to a cross, Russian and Nazi symbols carved into his chest. He had been dressed in his old Bucky uniform and the chest area had been shredded to show off the former Winter Soldier's scars. Michael narrowed his eyes at Sin, who stood smiling as if she had achieved something. But Michael's then drew to the person sitting, watching an old Captain America recruitment add.

"No, I killed you," Sharon said.

The allied ad stopped as distinct German music began to play throughout the museum. Falcon looked up at the speakers, the distraction allowed Crossbones to punch him in the face. Battlestar and US Agent jumped away from the theatre entrance as a Nazi mech stampeded towards them. The mech raised its fist, knocking US Agent across the museum. Black Widow aimed her pistol at the supposedly dead man, following his movements as he stood up. He revealed his uniform, decorated with medals and Nazi symbols, and smiled. His white teeth were framed by blood red bone.

"The Red Skull," Michael growled.

"Yes, indeed the American idea of shoot first ask questions later failed for Agent Carter," the Red Skull laughed.

He walked in front of Bucky, smirking as Natasha lowered her gun slightly.

"So you are the latest would be Captain America, I'm not impressed so far, Rogers had a little subtlety in his infiltration methods. Your but a child trying to play Captain America," the Red Skull smirked as Sharon drew her pistol.

"You bastard," she growled.

"What? Did you think that by some miracle I had a way to bring back your Captain?" Red Skull asked.

"You had a plan for Cap's body," Michael said.

"Indeed, I planned to use Miss Carter to draw Rogers out of the time stream and to possess that body and use it to destroy Washington. But with Osborn gone and Doom busy attending to his own matters I lack the support or the technology to fulfil my plan," the German explained.

"You really sent Cap back in time to relieve every moment of his life, why make that kind of risk when he could just as easily change history?" Michael asked.

"Because I know what kind of man Rogers is, as does Miss Carter and Miss Romanoff there. Even if given the opportunity to fix a mistake he wont take it, I'd wager that so far he's relived his Civil War eighteen times yet still hasn't taken Iron man's hand," Red Skull laughed at Michael's shocked expression.

"The Civil War, is was your manipulations that helped bring it about," Michael said.

"I thank you for the faith you have in me, but no, it was the contribution of a large number of things, the replacement of your leaders was one thing," a smile spread across the Red Skull's face as he looked to his daughter.

"What do you mean the replacement of our leaders?"

"You fool, you really don't get it now do you? The president in actuality doesn't have any power, it all falls to congress, and the collection of the corrupt, fearful and ignorant men that make the laws you so cherish."

"Congress, that makes sense, congress was pushing for the registration act for a long time, but your saying you didn't replace them," Michael said.

"Indeed, it was not I that replaced congress, you will discover it soon enough boy. That doesn't matter right now, what matters now is America's impending death," Red Skull said.

"Your wrong about that, as this moment a group of heroes are carrying out a plan to unite America and drive back the corrupt regime of the Squadron Supreme," Michael explained.

"And I have every bit of reassurance that they will succeed, the point I am making boy is that America, the dream, the ideal and everything people believe it should stand for is dead, its been dead for a long time," the Red Skull clicked his fingers as multiple Nazi soldiers appeared from their hiding places.

"You see we have already have a plan that'll finish off America and every other country," Sin giggled as she drew her pistols.

Red Skull drew a pistol from his holster and shot the theatre screen.

"Even if the real Captain suddenly appears, America will never feel hope from that outdated shield again," the Red Skull declared before he began shooting at Michael.

Michael blocked the bullets and stepped back as the other Nazi soldiers fired their rifles. Sharon and Natasha back flipped out of the room, whilst Rikki fired her blasters at the soldiers. Seconds passed as the heroes evacuated the theatre. Michael widened his eyes slightly as he listened to the creaking of machinery. A mech, piloted by Sin burst out of the theatre. She levelled her miniguns on the heroes and began to laugh hysterically.

"Bunch of idiots, you really think you could stop us like that?" she asked.

She pulled the trigger, tearing Michael and the trio of women apart. Falcon looked at the scene in horror, giving Crossbones the chance he needed to stab him in the chest. The other mech then fired its missiles; hitting the place Battlestar and US Agent had fallen.

"Those people truly were idiotic father, they never had a chance against us," Sin grinned.

Red Skull walked out of the theatre, looking at the remains of his enemies.

"YOU IDIOT!" he shouted at his daughter.

Sin re-examined the remains and instead of seeing flesh, saw circuitry.

"LMD's!" Red Skull growled.

"The perfect distraction, so we can walk right through the front door!"

The Nazi and Hydra forces turned to the stairway. Nick Fury grinned as he and many other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents aimed their guns at the Red Skull. US Agent stood in his black costume, with Battlestar beside him. Falcon flew hovered over the soldiers and pointed his finger at Crossbones.

"Don't think I didn't feel how much you enjoyed that, I hope you cherished the feeling, cause I'm going to cherish sending you to hell," Sam said.

Michael brandished his shield, a helmet with an A on the forehead. Sharon and Natasha both aimed assault rifles at Sin, while Rikki drew and twirled her revolvers.

"And they aren't alone!"

Red Skull turned to the theatre and yelled in anger. Standing at the entrance was Bucky, freed of his chains by Jim Hammond, the original Human Torch and his sidekick Toro. Spitfire also suddenly appeared, having ran throughout Washington.

"KILL THEM ALL!" Red Skull yelled.

* * *

><p><em>'Once more onto the beach,' is a term I've heard in reference to a great battle. So I share that sentiment because I'm now full prepared for one last trip through time. I slam into Kang, punching his face again and again. Never, since the day of Erskine's death have I let out all of the strength that the super soldier serum gave me. My singular purpose right now is the destruction of this man. With every punch I see the enemies I have fought throughout my life. I bear my hatred for Zemo, the Red Skull, Korvac and every enemy on this single man. Moments of our history flash before our eyes.<em>

_I see Kang speaking with his younger self, putting him the path. I see myself enlisting and being rejected again and again. I see a young Kang creating his Iron Lad armour. I see Erskine injecting the formula into my arm and the Veta rays bathing my body. I see both Kang and I fighting, with the Avengers at my back. I see us together, trying to stop the Young Avengers._

_Kang destroys the Badoon, then travels to a world that worships him as a God. I see him as Immortus, standing helplessly at the mercy of children of the Avengers. I see a joyful reunion, Iron Lad hugging Cassie and being patted by his teammates._

_My life flashes before my eyes, but wait, what else am I seeing? This cant be, images of the future? Is this my future, or an alternate one? Wait, that boy Siegfried Wallace._

_I see him encouraging Erskine's Grandson. I see him giving an Alpha Flight uniform to a boy I've never seen. I see him transform, surround himself in crystal armour. I see him lead Citizen V against a sea of villains I've never seen before. I see him laughing, being a teenager with young heroes and X-men. I watch him rush into the middle of a battle between the X-men and beings in similar armour to his own. I watch him cry and punch Cable across the face, then fight with a red haired girl. He's casting the X-men out somehow, expressing his hate. But why is he suddenly kissing one of them._

_"What's happening?" I demand an answer from Kang, who looks at me in fear._

_"This is impossible, he's changing destiny," Kang gasps._

_"He is changing destiny, cause that's what he refuses to be, a child of DESTINY!" I yell as I punch Kang one last time._

Washington had become a battlefield, with heroes fighting villains for control of the city again. But in the midst of this fighting was an event that seemed miraculous in its nature. A portal opened in the park and two men rolled onto the grass. One's purple helmet shattered as his enemy punched him a final time, knocking him out for good. The victor stood and looked at the war zone in confusion.

'Is this the future?' he wondered.

Then realisation hit him.

"No, this is the present, I'm back," he said.

He looked at his hands and the rest of his body. Feeling his mask, he sighs in relief at the fact that he doesn't have to search for clothes. He narrowed his eyes at the battle before him and began his walk into the city. His country was on the brink of collapse, and the people needed symbols.

Next Chapter 5: Side by side

But first read Chapter 19 of the Hunt for Michael Van Patrick's gruelling battle with the Red Skull


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I dont own Marvel

* * *

><p><span>Captain America: Rebirth of the Dream<span>

Chapter 5: Side by Side

**Steve Rogers**

My worst nightmare had come true Washington was a battleground. I ran across the field in front of Washington and I could tell that the secret service snipers were watching me. The White House probably had a new president, but that was the only real change. Everything else changed because of this sudden attack by costumed men and women I had never seen before. Likewise costumed men and women I'd never seen before also defended the place. But I did manage to spot a familiar face in Two Gun Kid. He's probably the first old Avengers to know of my return. I jumped to his aid, elbowing two costumed thugs in their cheeks. He looked at me in shock and I lifted my cowl off, just to show him that it was me. It filled me with pride and hope as my mere presence encouraged Two Gun to reload his revolvers and get back into the fight with renewed vigour. News copters were spread out across the battlefield and I ran as fast as I could to aid those heroes in need. My objective was to restore hope, but also to reach the battle taking place in the war museum.

"That guy looks a lot like Steve Rogers," I smirked at Hardball's comment.

"He is Steve Rogers you idiot," Melee elbowed him in the ribs.

I don't waste time chatting; I leave them with a few words of encouragement:

"Get back into the fight Avengers!"

They're well trained but lack the soldier mind set. I suppose it's a good thing though, one of the very things I wanted to avoid was super heroes being turned into soldiers. All that time I fought against the registration act because I believed it empowered the politicians, politicians I had learned long ago were capable of corruption. Any president, even the wrong president could have used us in a tyrannical regime. I respect the democratic process, its what I fight for, for people to have the right to complain and vote for the wrong things. But sometimes democracy isn't good enough; sometimes people aren't educated or aware enough to make the right choice. Fear can overpower us, but hope can keep the ideals good men died to protect in World War 2. Sometimes the simplest words can rally the people to fight for a greater good.

"AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!"

I used the rallying cry of the Avengers to encourage the heroes to fight on. Daisy Johnson proved to be a good leader and those other new heroes reacted well to the battle cry. Morale went up and the heroes began pushing back, even the police and people brave enough to fight began taking back the streets, ripping the mind control helmets from those armoured Justifiers. The army was marching forward, encouraged by my presence so much that they didn't even have to see me anymore. They didn't need me there to encourage them onwards. I discretely made my way towards the war museum, taking down the Red Skulls thugs guarding it. The irony of the museum becoming a war zone sickened me, yet that anger drove me to find the Red Skull. It didn't take long for me to find him; he had the new guy Michael Van Patrick on the run. I can see some of his grandfather in him, even when faced with death he remains defiant.

The Red Skull laughed at Michael, boasting that his body was harder than steel, that nothing the young man did could stop him. He prepared a knife to stab Michael and without hesitation I picked up the shield discarded by Red Skull. I wasted no time in admiring the feeling and weight of the weapon on my arm again and threw it across the room. They both widened their eyes as the shield cleaved through the Red Skull's right arm, ricocheted off the wall and back into my hand.

"Vibranium seems to do it just fine," I grinned as the Red Skull muttered about how impossible this all was.

One thing I liked about irony was how ironic it was for the Avengers first villain to be the very reason I come back to my own timeline. In a way Kang the Conqueror is as responsible for the Red Skulls failure as I am.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" the Red Skull screamed.

He lunges at me like a madman and I smacked him in the chin with my shield. He fell back first towards Michael. The young man rolled backwards and threw the Red Skull into a TV screen, coincidentally when it showed one of Hitler's famous speeches. Red Skull's body sparked and his uniform tore. He looked up at me as I stood by Michael's side.

"Another Life Model Decoy," the Skull assumed.

"It wasn't my idea," Michael retorted.

"Only the real thing, nice suit," I complemented Michael.

"Thanks sir, good to see you back," I could see he was nervous, then again I was nervous the first time I wore the costume.

"Ready to finish this son?"

"Always sir!"

**Michael Van Patrick**

It was a good cliché, two generations fighting together against an immortal foe. In a way the museum was a good place to fight the final battle with the Red Skull. I grew up reading about Bucky and Steve Rogers fighting Nazis and knocking out Hitler, they were fairy tales but they made me believe in heroes. Even when the registration act started and Steve Rogers fought back I didn't lose my faith. In fact it made me see just how human super heroes are. Steve Rogers is a man just like me, you could say that everything that made him powerful came from a bottle, that my grandfather is the only reason he's Captain America anyway. But now I see, no one other than Steve Rogers can be a super soldier, can be Captain America.

It's not just the way he flawlessly slams the shield into the Skull's face, or how he selflessly passes his weapon to me, so I can protect myself from the Hydra agents. It wasn't his combat prowess, evidenced by him tripping the Skull to the floor. Not the shield, which I throw with only half the accuracy Cap does to knock out two Hydra agents. Steve Rogers has faith in his country, but he's not the brutal stereotype of a patriot. He supports the democratic process yet also understands its flaws and that sometimes what the people want isn't always what they need.

Only a small, weak man like Steve Rogers could be Captain America because his weakness was his strength. I remember grandfather's journal and what he recounted:

"The strong man, who has known power all his life, may lose respect for that power, but a weak man knows the value of strength and knows compassion!"

Although now I can't help but think that grandpa missed something out. Sometimes having power taken away can also teach you respect. Steve Rogers was the most respected super hero in America, and then the registration act happened. Everything he knew changed, the people's belief in him changed. I know its Naïve, comparing myself to him but I understood it. I was respected, adored by my hometown. Like Steve Rogers I got power and admiration but then it was taken from me along with all of my achievements, the medals and trophies I worked hard for. Now I'm wearing the flag as he does and I understand, it wasn't the shield that weighed us down but the ideals and dreams of a country and what that flag should represent.

"Its over Skull," Cap said as he punched Red Skull across the face.

This is it, there is no way the Skull can come back from this. Crossbone's dead, Sin's dead and now I know that this old robot, a relic clinging to outdated Nazi idealism must be destroyed.

"I'VE ALREADY WON CAPTAIN! THE PEOPLE WILL NEVER BELIEVE IN YOU AGAIN!" Skull screamed.

"YOUR WRONG!" I yelled, smashing the Skull's jaw off with the shield.

"You can't stop people believing Schmitt," Cap said.

The Red Skull accessed some of the technology hidden in his body, using stored Pym particles to increase his size. He burst through the roof of the museum and tried to squash me with his foot. Fortunately Spitfire ran into my side, moving me out of danger. Cap fired a Hydra agent's rifle, hitting the Skull's eyes with armour piercing bullets. I pulled my arm back and threw the shield as hard as I could. Finally I was able to throw the shield with my intended result. The shield imbedded itself on the Skull's chest.

"NOW CAP!" I yelled.

I watched as Captain America broke off into a run, jumping onto the shield on the Red Skull's chest. He pulled his arm back and with strength I'd never seen him use on another man, punched a hole through the Red skull's chest.

"NOW CAP!" he yelled at me.

I activated one of the grenades on my belt and threw it into the hole Mr Rogers had formed. The Red Skull touched the area of his chest, widening his eyes as the grenade stopped blinking. We dived for cover as the robotic body exploded, launching the head into the air. It crashed onto the road and I could see its horrid yellow eyes blink in their final moments. I got up off the floor and saw Mr Rogers approach me with the shield in hand.

"Not bad kid, mind carrying this for me?" Rogers smiled as he handed me the shield.

I tried to protest at first, but then I realised he only gave it to me to hold for a while. After all what do you do when you come back from the dead?

* * *

><p>Bucky, Sam and Sharon looked at Steve in shock. He pulled off his cowl, confirming their hopes. Sharon immediately pounced on Steve, pressing her lips to his. Steve swung her around, gently kissing her lips and forehead. Sam clapped Steve on the back and hugged him.<p>

"Never thought I'd see you again man," Sam said.

"I'm glad to be back, good to see not a lot changed on your front," Steve smiled.

"I signed the act Steve, they gave me Harlem and got the hell out of my way."

"We all had to make some compromises, I'm just glad your still alive," Steve patted Sam's shoulder, showing there was no bad blood between them.

"Steve," Bucky said as he stepped up to Cap.

Natasha joined Bucky's side, nodding to Steve as he smiled at her. He then looked at Bucky, at first with regret at the sight of the scars Sin had carved onto Bucky's chest.

"I'm sorry I wasn't…"

"Don't bother Steve, I'm the one who should be sorry, for a lot of things, god I cant tell you how great it is that we're all together again," Bucky smiled.

"All of us?" Steve looked at Bucky in confusion.

He widened his eyes as Jim and Toro landed behind Bucky. Spitfire promptly ran into Steve, kissing him on the lips.

"Nice to see you too," he blushed. "But how are you two here?" he asked Toro and Hammond.

"It's a long story," Toro grinned.

"Unfortunately not everyone could be here," Jim sighed.

"We heard from the X-men that Namor was captured, and I saw Joseph die," Spitfire lowered her head.

"This has got to stop," Steve growled.

"And it will, as soon as we get you in front of a camera with the president," Fury said as he smacked Steve across the back.

Steve smiled slightly as Fury roughed up his hair and Rikki hugged his waist.

"Wow, you've gotten taller," he said.

"Hope you didn't mind me calling myself Nomad," she smiled.

"Alright, lets get going, all aboard," Fury muttered.

"What's that?" Bucky asked.

Fury grinned as he pressed a button hidden on the wall. A hidden door opened, revealing an elevator.

"This here will take us to a bullet train built right under Washington, it'll take us straight to the Lincoln Memorial, that area is secure and the president has agreed to meet us there with a camera crew," Fury explained.

"I get it, we get Steve in front of a camera and he can tell the country not to give up," Sam said.

"We should get going then, there are still places in Washington we can help secure and rebuild," John said.

"Great to see you again Cap," Battlestar saluted the man.

"Hey Walker," Steve said, catching John's attention. "I'm glad you managed to help out," he smiled.

John turned around and stood to full attention. He raised his hand into a salute, signalling his respect for the man.

"Next time Steve, you and I will team up just like old times," Falcon smiled.

"Looking forward to it Sam!"

Falcon spread his wings and flew with Red Wing beside him. Battlestar, US Agent and Rikki began cuffing the unconscious Hydra agents, whilst Black Widow helped Bucky onto the elevator.

"He comes with us too," Steve gestured to Michael.

"I don't know sir, I think I'm a little too obscure for this," Michael rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Nonsense kid, you deserve to be here, we can fit one more in," Fury grinned.

"I don't deserve to be there," Bucky sighed as he slipped out of Natasha's grip.

"Sir?" Michael looked at Bucky in confusion.

He patted the young man's shoulder and pushed him into the elevator.

"I'll see you later Fury, Natasha, Sharon. I'm glad your back Steve, we'll talk after all this is over," Bucky stopped the elevator closing and looked Michael in the eyes. "You made a better Cap than I did!"

"We both know that's bullshit sir," Michael said.

"Watch your language kid," Bucky grinned.

The elevator closed and the group consisting of Michael, Steve, Sharon, Natasha and Nick were sent down to the miniature station for the bullet train. It was controlled via computer, with Fury only needing to select one of the most iconic locations in the country the Lincoln Memorial. Michael smiled as he sat watching Sharon and Steve holding one another's hands. Though he regretted not having Cloud 9 with him he did feel inspired, already imagining the sight of President Obama and Captain America addressing the nation in front of Lincoln's statue. But above all that he felt good about what Bucky had said. He knew it wasn't true but it was nice to hear the second cap say he was good.

Bucky kicked the Red Skull's Nazi badge onto a scrap pile. Several agents had put Sin and Crossbones in body bags. Falcon had finished the masked murderer off whilst Sharon killed Sin out of revenge for her child. John sat in a jeep going towards the Whitehouse, Spitfire ran out of the state to spread the word and Toro and Jim helped Rikki and other Iniative members beat back the remaining super villains. They like Sam and Bucky smiled, for they knew Captain America was back and that filled them with hope. But not even the brightest flare of hope could protect them, for the mastermind behind everything had already launched his final attack on the nation's capital.

"What was that?" Michael asked, noticing the lights had suddenly flickered.

"Let me find out, Johnson are you out there? Walker? Wilson?" Fury looked at his radio in confusion.

It was one of the most powerful pieces of equipment in the world, capable of contacting people even underground. Natasha took out her radio and hesitantly called out to the person she worried for the most.

"James, James are you there?" she asked.

"Anyone on this frequency respond!" Fury commanded.

"This is Colonel Fury, Life Model 31, confirm your location," a voice said over the radio.

"This is Life Model Decoy 31 here, I am in a train on my way to the rendevouz point with Agents Romanoff, Carter and two Captain Americas," the robot (which the group had now only just realised was an LMD) responded.

"Two Captain Americas, Rogers are you back?" the real Fury asked.

"Yes sir, can you confirm what happened?" Steve asked.

"Steve is your group all right, I saw the pillar from a distance," Spitfire said over the radio.

"What happened?" Steve asked again.

The group got its answer when they reached the surface. Steve looked at the area of Washington and saw only ruins. He walked towards the Lincoln Memorial and saw ash flying away from the charred and ruined statue. Even the water of the lake had been disintegrated. Natasha saw the crumbled remains of the museum with her binoculars; she kept staring at it to hide her tears. Michael and Steve both stood back to back, consumed by the shock and sorrow of what must had happened.

"We were right underneath it all," Michael muttered.

"They're all dead," Steve said.

The wind seemed to blow, but everyone knew it was Spitfire. She dropped a ruined and broken metallic arm and fell to her knees.

"Toro, Jim and John and even Rikki, they're gone," she said.

"Sam," Steve lowered his head then turned to Spitfire. "What about Bucky, was the arm attached to a body?" he asked.

"DID YOU SEE ANYONE'S BODY? WHAT ABOUT THE AVENGERS HERE AND THE CIVILIANS? DID YOU FIND ANYONE ALIVE!" Michael yelled.

Spitfire raised her head, tears falling from her eyes.

"No, there are no bodies, they cant all be dead," Michael said, shaking his head.

He denied it again and again as he fell to his knees.

"Damn it all, Roger, Rikki, Daisy," the young man cried.

Fury shaped a cross over his face and heart, looking at the ash being blown across the charred landscape.

"The president and congress too, everyone capable of running the country's dead," Fury said.

"No," Steve shook his head. "We have to keep going, the country must survive," he said.

He picked Michael up off the floor, slapping his arm and tilting his chin up. Steve Rogers his cowl over his face and picked up his shield.

"Call the real Fury and get us a transport, we need to assemble the Avengers," he said.

The LMD nodded its head as it contacted Fury again. Michael looked at Steve and saw him cry. Again it was a reminder of just how human and amazing Rogers was. He still shed tears but he didn't break down. It wasn't the time to break down. The dead could be fully mourned after the fight was won. Steve tightened his grip on the straps of his shield, whoever had destroyed his nation's capital and murdered his friends without even looking in the eye would pay. But first he needed to get an army together and declare to the world that he was back.

Next Chapter 6: Confrontation

* * *

><p>Next time Cap makes his return and comes face to face with Tony Stark and the instigator of the hunt Deathblade and debates the necessity of super heroes with Miriam Sharpe.<p> 


End file.
